Operation: THEKISS
by Pikastarr
Summary: The KND are now 17, and Wally is going through a difficult, yet humorous, period of his life. Not only are his feelings for Kuki returning, but KND HQ needs the old KND for something although they are well-past thirteen? 34, slight 15. Ch. 8 - Huge twist!
1. Roses are red, and so is Wally!

Title: Operation: T.H.E.-K.I.S.S.  
  
Stands for: T | wo H | umans E | xperience a K | iss I | n a S | illy S |ituation  
  
Authoress: Pikastarr  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Rating reasons: Language and suggestive stuff  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or its characters and whatever. Hell, I wish I did, though, or else it'd be very fun, and this fanfic would be made an official episode. * evil grin *  
  
Claimer: The idea and Numbuh Ninety-nine although he is rarely in it. O_o;  
  
Author's Note: When I make references to Numbuh Four asking Three out in the past, don't immediately go, "What the heck is she talking about?" I'll explain later on in the story. Okay? ^.^ Okay.  
  
~  
  
Pika: Hiyos! ^_^ Hope you enjoy this little fic I created in my mind after finally seeing every friggin' C: KND eppie. Yay!  
  
Numbuh Four: This really sucks.specially all the mushy romance in it.-_-  
  
Pika: ^.^;; Ignore the Aussie over in the corner, please. He's very mean.  
  
Numbuh Four: An' that ah should be.  
  
Pika: .go read a magazine or something.  
  
Numbuh Four: Ah will. Anything than ta read this thing.  
  
Pika: * throws a magazine * Fetch. :P  
  
~  
  
Chapter One  
  
~  
  
"Ah am NOT blushing!"  
  
I've almost had it. Ever since that damn Kuki Sanban hugged me, I've been teased to hell that I was BLUSHING over it. And I'm not! It's the 93 degrees weather; I swear it is by the hairs of my chinny-chin-chin!  
  
. . . where the hell that came from is beyond me. . .  
  
* FLASHBACK TO TWO DAYS AGO *  
  
"You guys! You guys!"  
  
It was lunch hour and us four of the retired Kids Next Door members were sitting quietly around a lunch table, eating. It was then that our missing operative came running up to us with that smile I hadn't seen since the time I told her that her dress was pretty in the third grade. Clutched in Kuki's hands were two red roses, and of course, an outer covering to keep her from pricking herself protected the stems.  
  
"Look what I got yesterday! The mailman guy came up to our house and gave them to me! But it doesn't have a card, so I don't know who they're from."  
  
I shrink down into my seat. Yeah, it was me who gave her those.I give everyone a present for every holiday. And this New Year's I had given Kuki Sanban two red roses. I hadn't expected her to bring them to school, though.  
  
"Maybe you got a secret admirer," Hoagie suggests, taking a bite out of his turkey sandwich.  
  
"But she's got a boyfriend," Abby reminds him. "What lunatic would give a girl who already has a guy ROSES? Maybe they are from Evan."  
  
"No, I already asked him about it.he's really tweaked, though. He says he's going to kick someone's, er, butt." I grinned a little. Kuki never liked cussing. She will slap you really hard across the face if you say anything bad around her (I've learned from experience). When she tries to tell a story when someone uses a curse word, she replaces it with another that is similar, only not a bad word. "Well, you know, and he said he's going to find out who sent the roses."  
  
I roll my eyes. Evan would think twice about kicking someone's "butt" once he found out I was the one who sent ém.  
  
I then notice Nigel looking at me with a brow raised. No, he wasn't about to do what I thought he was going to do. No, DON'T DO IT!!! PLEASE-  
  
"Are you going to eat that?"  
  
If I were in some anime, I would've face-faulted right then and there.  
  
"Uh, no. Here." I hand over my brownie although I didn't want to. But I'd give him almost anything just to shut him up so he wouldn't blab out something stupid.  
  
"Hey, Numbuh Four? Did you give her those roses?" That was when I gagged on my soda. Abby had asked the ultimate question: the one question I was afraid of.  
  
"Uh, he-heck no!" I caught myself from cussing in front of Kuki. For some reason, there was this odd feeling rising up in my cheeks. I hadn't felt the warm heat since I was twelve and had the nerve to ask Kuki out.  
  
Hoagie grins. "Oooooooooh, Numbuh Four!"  
  
"Really?" Kuki was looking at me all funny until she broke into a wide grin while I just looked at her, frightened of what she might do. "THANKIES!" She wrapped her arms around me in an embrace. My face was feeling more and more hot-I was practically sweating.  
  
* END FLASHBACK *  
  
"Gawd, Numbuh Four, you don't have to get so mad about it," Hoagie says casually, leaning back in his chair while kicking his legs up on top of his desk. It's weird, even though we've all been kicked out of the Kids Next Door and were replaced by midget nine-year-olds; we still refer to each other by our codenames. And it's been four freakin' years since then.  
  
"AH AM NOT MAD!" I burst aloud, nearly dying of irritation. Why do they have to pick on me so much?! It's always, "Numbuh Four, starting to get a little protective of her, eh?" or "Oooooooooooooh, Four!" Hoagie's been the most annoying out of the bunch, and of course, Kuki is still blissfully unaware of this.  
  
"Whatever." Hoagie leans farther back in his chair, and the desk was starting to lift off the floor, and-  
  
CRASH.  
  
He falls backwards onto the carpet with the desk on top of him as that damn substitute teacher of ours, Mrs. Kris, snapped around with her dark brows furrowed. And that damn mole of hers sticking on the edge of her pointy nose. HOLY SHIT, it's HUGE! It's got a freakin' hair sticking out of it, too!  
  
Anyways, the whole History class is cracking up with insane laughter. Mrs. Kris however, is not even breaking a smile.Gawd; I can't stop looking at that mole.  
  
"Mr. Gilligan," her acid tone could make anyone flinch, especially Hoagie, who is staring up at the ceiling uneasily. "Would you like to explain your condition?"  
  
"Uh," Hoagie barely even moves. "I'm on the floor?"  
  
There were a few snickers around the room. One of them happened to be Abby, who was sitting in the front of the room with her dark hair up in a red bandana. Abby still seemed to be awfully quiet all the time. I rarely hear her talk anymore, except at lunch . . . but it's only to Nigel.  
  
Nigel is sitting close by her in the room, his dark brown eyes watching Abby's every move.like he was transfixed or something. Damnit, Nigel, you already have that freakin' ugly as sin girlfriend of yours: Lizzie! I still can't believe he hasn't dumped that bitch. I swear if I ever decide to get a girlfriend again.it will not be some idiot who calls her boyfriend at three in the morning just to tell him about a dream about a leprechaun she had.  
  
But it's strange. The way Nigel and Abby stare at each other, though, is almost sickening. They need to get a freakin' room.  
  
Kuki is cracking her head off three seats behind me.holy shit.she's beau-I mean, holy shit! Why the hell am I thinking about that?!  
  
This whole week I've been having these weird space-out sessions.and they all revolve around. . . her. . . I know I liked her as a kid. Hell, we even went out for about a year. We had such a happy relationship. Except for the couple of her Rainbow Monkey conversations we had which really didn't interest me at all. But overall, it was nice.  
  
Until she met him.  
  
Him was the asshole across the street from me named Evan that stole my first and only girlfriend. He had flirted with her whenever she was over at my house, and eventually I could tell that she was beginning to feel the way she used to feel about me towards him. (So that didn't make sense-so sue me.)  
  
I couldn't take it anymore, so I broke up with her. We stayed friends, as I knew it would be so much better that way. Two months afterward, the asshole asked her out.  
  
And guess what? She said, "Sure!"  
  
I'm growling thinking about it. They've been going out ever since. He doesn't even treat her right. I see them in the hall, and Kuki will wave goodbye to him, but he won't let her leave without a kiss. She'll say, "No, I'm going to be late!" And he'll respond, "Do you think I care if you're late?!" Then he shoves her toward him so their lips touch.  
  
I've never felt what a girl kiss feels like. Well, that's beside my mom, but like she's a girl anyway.  
  
I feel so left out sometimes. I see Nigel and Lizzie make-out almost once every day, Abby used to kiss her boyfriend a lot until he dumped her, and even Hoagie gets to kiss his girlfriend.  
  
I could've felt what it felt like plenty of times. I've had more girlfriends then I can count, and each all went out with me just to be popular. . . I never even knew I was popular. I don't hang out with the jocks even though everyone says I should because I am one.  
  
"Mr. Gilligan." I snap back to reality. "I do not appreciate your humor in such a situation. Would you kindly explain to the class what you were doing wrong that might clarify why you are on the ground with the desk slammed down on top of you?"  
  
I think I'm going to be sick. That mole is getting out of hand now.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Kris," Hoagie says, pushing the desk upward so it's level to the carpet. He gets up, brushing his blue shirt off and his spiked chestnut hair. He walks up to the front of the room and puts his hands behind his back. He inhales deeply.  
  
"Er, uh.classmates? Yeah, that sounds good. Um, I was leaning back in my chair.uh, yeah, that's what I was doing. I wasn't, er, paying attention to the teacher," - his eyes dart over to a glaring Mrs. Kris - "So I fell backwards.obviously." He stands there for a moment while our substitute stares at him coldly. "Uh, yeah, that's it."  
  
I couldn't help but chuckle at my friend's so called "speech". Hoagie was after all not known for being able to stand boldly against a class and say something. Nigel, however, could do it no problem. He'd had experience being our KND leader and all . . the lucky-ass dude.  
  
"Thank-you, Mr. Gilligan." Hoagie begins to walk over towards his seat, but she interrupts, "Now would you kindly explain to Mr. Beatles over there to get that gum out of mouth unless he wants detention?"  
  
Holy shit.  
  
I freeze up, suddenly realizing that the gum Kuki had given me in the hallway was still in my mouth. I had told myself to spit it out first thing coming into class, but apparently, I'm so freakin' stupid I forgot. Hoagie is looking at me nervously, and I roll my eyes.  
  
"Wallabee Beatles!" Mrs. Kris sounds pretty angry with me. Oh well. She can go stick a monkey up her ass for all I care. "Spit it out NOW."  
  
"Alright, alright already. Geesh." I walk over to the garbage can. I couldn't help but catch a glimpse of Kuki with her long, flowing raven hair and her gorgeous blue-  
  
DAMNIT! There I go again!  
  
But as I walk by, I was so busy looking over at Kuki (lucky me, she was watching my every move like Nigel as to Abby), which I hadn't realized Bryan's foot sticking out in the aisle.  
  
I felt like probably the dumbest asshole in the entire school when I fell to the ground, chin first. Right in front of Kuki, too. The way the room got all silent. to me, it seems loud. Gawd. Can my life get any worse?  
  
"HA HA!" comes the laughter of Bryan Albert. "Now do you think you're tough, eh, Beatles?" I'm not sure whether he knew I took down a Senior my Freshman year of high school or not, but there's one thing I AM sure of.  
  
HE IS SO FREAKIN' DEAD.  
  
I jump to my feet with my fists and teeth clenched. Bryan is looking at me like I'm the biggest fool he's ever seen, and I'm looking at him like I'm looking at something I saw in a toilet the other day.  
  
"Mr. Albert! GO TO THE OFFICE." Mrs. Kris sounded stern as ever, but as she said it to Bryan, I had the slightest feeling that she had wanted to get him out of the class since he threw a paper ball across the ball near the beginning of the period.  
  
I hastily spit my gum out into the garbage can and made my way back to my desk, but not before hearing Kuki's words, "Are you okay?" I face her for a second, seeing the clear concern in her blue eyes.  
  
Heartbeat slowly starting to increase I reply, "Yeah, good as always." To my surprise, I WINK, and leave to my desk.  
  
WHAT KIND OF DUMBASS AM I?! I just winked at an "un-single" girl. And basically in front of the whole freakin' class, too.  
  
Dumbass me. Dumbass me.  
  
~ Pika: And there you have it! ^_~ The first chapter done, and you guys can flame me because of all the bad language I made Four use.Just be lucky I substituted "freakin'" for all the times I could've used something else. The next chapter is going to be the big flashback of Numbuh Four asking Three out for the first time! XD It'll last the whole chapter, so be prepared for it. It'll lead all the way up to the point when they met Evan. * glares at Evan who stands there and blinks *  
  
Evan: .Okay, first off, I don't exist, so stop glaring at me. And second, you're the author, you didn't have to make me steal Wallace's girl.  
  
Numbuh Four: WALLACE?  
  
Pika: O_O Now look what you did.  
  
Evan: .. crap.  
  
Numbuh Four: * is p-oed *  
  
Evan: O_O Meep.  
  
Numbuh Four: * chases Evan around with a knife * DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!  
  
Pika: O.o Eh, okaaaaaayyyy. Just review and I'll be happy. Although I allow flames, it'll only be because of the language.and tell me if I should up the rating or not because of it, okay? Coz I'm still trying to decide.  
  
~ Preview of next chapter:  
  
I couldn't believe what I was about to do. Just waltzing up to her and ask her out? You know how horrible that would be? I can imagine the conversation:  
  
"Hey, Numbuh Three!"  
  
"Hi-hi, Numbuh Four!"  
  
"Wanna go out with me?"  
  
And then I'd probably scare her off. She'd think I was some kind of pervert or something. But it was now or never. I had to do it before someone else did. God knows how pretty and attractive she is and so do a lot of other people.  
  
So with the noisiest inhale and exhale of breath, I slowly approached her door and knocked. 


	2. JUST DO IT, WALLY!

A/N: Okay, I bet you all think I'm dead, but I'm not! Really! I just haven't had time to update anything but now that school is out, I have a lot of time for fanfic writing. YAY! I'm sorry if I kept you eagerly waiting (um, yeah right, Pika), but the wait is over!  
  
And I just added this note today, but, um, I just saw OPERATION: E.N.D., and it well, kind of told all of us how decommissioning really works, but I'm going to say that that's not what really happens so my fanfic will make sense, 'kay?  
  
Oh, and by the way, I don't know who it was who said it (too lazy and careless to check), but I didn't mean it like I had seen EVERY SINGLE episode of KND. I meant that I had seen every episode released on Cartoon Network! Geesh, some people really take things too seriously.  
  
BTW, not that anyone really cares, but I STILL HAVEN'T SEEN OPERATION: BEACH! GRRRRR, and I hear it is loaded with 3/4 crap, too! And OPERATION: MOUNTAIN, too! These are, so far, the only two eppies I have missed because I happened to be gone at my cousin's that weekend, and I forgot to have my mom tape it! I felt like shooting myself when I came home. Really, I'm that obsessed with KND.  
  
Anyways, enough of this crap you don't really care about...I give you CHAPTER TWO!! But first, as always, Numbuh Four with the disclaimer.  
  
Numbuh Four: Yeah, yeah, the cruddy disclaima'. Pika doesn't own KND. Can ah go now?  
  
Nope, you're stuck here, I swallowed the key.  
  
Numbuh Four: ...darn.  
  
Chapter Two   
  
I couldn't believe what I was about to do. Just waltzing up to her and ask her out? You know how horrible that would be? I can imagine the conversation:  
  
"'ey, Numbuh Three!"  
  
"Hi-hi, Numbuh Four!"  
  
"Wanna go out with me?"  
  
And then I'd probably scare her off. She'd think I was some kind of pervert or something. But it was now or never. I had to do it before someone else did. God knows how pretty and attractive she is and so do a lot of other people.  
  
So with the noisiest inhale and exhale of breath, I slowly approached her door and knocked.  
  
I waited there for awhile, some part of me telling me to run as fast as possible away from the door like I was just doing some sort of practical joke. The other part of me was encouraging me with the hope that I could do this. Even if she said no, I would know that I have the guts to go ask possibly the prettiest twelve-year-old girl on the planet out.  
  
I heard footsteps coming over to the door, and all at once, my heart was beating, and I felt like I had just got back from an early morning jog. One by one the footsteps echoed in my head, and then...  
  
The door opened, and I was so startled to see Numbuh Five standing there, that I practically fell backwards. I caught myself, though, and just stood there like a dork, mouth agape.  
  
"Numbuh Four?" Numbuh Five was staring at me, probably just as shocked as I was to see her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh, uh, uh..." This was definitely not part of my plan! Numbuh Five was supposed to be in her room, reading a magazine or whatever! Not in Numbuh Three's room! This couldn't be happening!  
  
Numbuh Three was now standing next to Numbuh Five. "Hi, Numbuh Four!" She said in her singsong voice, and as usual, my cheeks flamed. "Whatcha need?"  
  
I need HER, Dangit! I screamed inside, but as they both looked at me quizzically, my mind raced for an excuse. "Ah needed some, uh...soda? Yeah, that's it. Those 'amsters stole mah last one!" Thank God for those dang things.  
  
"Oh, okiedokie! I'll go get ya some!" She skipped off in her blissful way.  
  
That just left Numbuh Five and I. And even though her eyes were hidden by he red cap, I could tell they were filled with disbelief. How right my intuition was, too.  
  
"Numbuh Four, what did you really come here for?"  
  
"Ah already said! Ah need some soda!" I argued back. There was no way she was going to get me to admit the truth. No way on God's green earth!  
  
"Numbuh Four..." she shook her head. "You know you could've gone and asked someone else. Is this anything like the time you came over here for your CD? Ya know, the one that you knew had been in her room for two months, but finally decided to come back and get it...?"  
  
Wow. So great to know that Numbuh Three actually mentions me when I'm not in the same room with her. I wasn't exactly sure if this was a good thing or not. "No, Ah really need some!"  
  
She was about to respond when Numbuh Three appears, holding a six- pack of soda. "Here ya go! I'd give you more, but I'm kind of low myself...Hey! You want to join Numbuh Five and me? We're playing the new Rainbow Monkey video game!"  
  
"Uh," and that was all I managed to say before I was dragged into the room by the arm, while Numbuh Five laughed maniacally behind me.  
  
"Okay, it's a racing game! Press the A button to go, B for breaks, and I think you can figure the rest out!" Numbuh Three said, clapping her hands together. "You can race Numbuh Five first, because she's easier to beat!"  
  
"Hey!" Numbuh Five said defensively, smirking. "I'm not that bad!"  
  
It turned out that the game was pretty boring. It seemed no different from Mario Kart 64. I was actually very good at it, and I managed to come in first place. Numbuh Five wanted a quick rematch, and so we did one while Numbuh Three cheered for Five in the background. Though I, of course, won.  
  
"Well, Numbuh Five's gotta get going," Numbuh Five said with a yawn. "She's got to go watch her favorite TV show in about five minutes."  
  
"Oh, okay, Numbuh Five! See you later!" Numbuh Three said, waving. "I'll just have to beat Numbuh Four myself! And I'm gonna be the PINK Rainbow Monkey this time!"  
  
Numbuh Five chuckled, and then she did something horrible.  
  
She winked at me. WINKED! As if there was no favorite TV show! As if this was all some plan to make me do the thing that I had planned to do in the first place! "Er, bye, Numbuh Five," I said stupidly as I watched her leave the room. I don't know what I felt right then. Either disappointment, anger, or happiness...one of them for sure.  
  
I sighed and returned back to the video game just in time to see the race was beginning. I kept looking over at Numbuh Three, though, so I wasn't doing very well. But how could you NOT look at her? She was beautiful...her eyes locked cutely on the TV screen. God, she was FLAWLESS.  
  
"Numbuh Four, you're racing the wrong way."  
  
This at first startled me. I guess I was in such a deep trance that I hadn't expected her to just blab out, "Numbuh Four, you're racing the wrong way." I hate myself sometimes.  
  
"Sorry," I apologized and got back on track just so I could finish third. Numbuh Three, of course, placed first. And, you guessed it; she was about to rub it in my face.  
  
"I BEAT NUMBUH FOUR!" She cried excitedly, pointing at me and giggling. "HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
I really, really wished I had the guts to just ask her out then. She was just too cute.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled. "Ya got lucky..."  
  
"Lucky? You mean, SKILL!" She giggled again, making my heart beat as fast as those stupid Rainbow Monkeys had been racing.  
  
This was it. I had to do it. Now or never. I may regret it, but I had to do it.  
  
No, I couldn't do it. She'd reject me and tell everyone that I liked her. She hated me. She doesn't like me like that. She'd think I was some pervert. Too bad I'm not that slushball, Numbuh 30c. Numbuh Three appeared to like him a lot, due to a picture of him on her wall. WHERE'S MY PICTURE??! I DON'T SEE MY PICTURE—  
  
Oh, there it is.  
  
Um. Just a question.....who the H-E-Double Hockey Sticks took that picture?! I didn't remember anyone taking that!! Why on earth would I have wanted Numbuh Three to hug me?! I was only....okay, so I was only eleven, which was only a year ago, but still!!  
  
And my face. Ugh. My face...it's.....HEINZ KETCHUP RED! Why couldn't I have just been growling at her in the picture or something? Wait a minute, Wally, WHAT DO YOU THINK? YOU LIKE HER DARNIT!  
  
I need a psychiatrist. This is way too much stress on my brain.  
  
Well, for one thing I'm not gonna ask her out. There is no way on God's green earth I will do that. Nothing can make me, NOTHING!!  
  
"'ey, Numbuh Three, can ah ask ya something?"  
  
Crud.  
  
"Sure, Numbuh Four, I'll give you a rematch!" Numbuh Three said in her bubbly, oblivious way. Her head turned to look at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers...God; I'm going to drown in them if I don't look away soon...............  
  
DOUBLE CRUD!!!! FIGHT IT, WALLY!! PRETEND SHE'S ONE OF THE DELIGHTFUL DORKS FROM DOWN THE WHATEVER! Er, wait a minute, eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwww...  
  
"Er, um, no, that's not what ah wanted ter ask."  
  
Her face took on a curious expression. "Then what is it, Numbuh Four?"  
  
Why was I about to do this? Wait. Don't answer that.  
  
"Um...Ah was kind of wondering...um...yeah...Can ah have a soda?"  
  
Soda. That was my brilliant excuse, ladies and gentlemen. I asked for soda when I could have asked her out. What is my problem? It is a real simple question with a simple yes or no response! UGH, that's it! I'm really going to ask her now before I drive myself insane! Then again, I already had been driving myself insane...but oh well.  
  
"No, never mind...it's not 'bout soda...it's kinda 'bout somethin' else..." Her puzzled expression had still not changed. "Um, ah know yer probably not expectin' this ter come out of mah mouth...but...Would ya...w-would...Oh, crud, this is takin' too long...Um, Numbuh Three...ah kinda...ah mean, a lot...er...ah...l- l...li...like ya."  
  
Why can't I be like the guys on romantic movies and be all romantic in my confession? Not like I watch romance films or anything...but still! Who knows what she must think of me now!  
  
"You like me?" She said, obviously still baffled by the whole thing. "Well, I'd hope you would since we do live in the same tree-house, knucklehead!"  
  
This was just like her. Not understanding what I truly meant. Just makes her cuter than she already is.  
  
"No, Numbuh Three," I decided to look her directly in the eyes. "Ah LIKE- LIKE ya...ya know...more than a friend..."  
  
Her confused face transformed into something that resembled a tomato. No crime there. I bet mine was just the same from the way my cheeks are burning.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Oh". That was her response to the thing I had been dying to tell her for nearly four years now—"oh"! And that's all she can say! AAAAAHHHHHH, she hated me! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!  
  
Now this was awkward. What to do, what to do.  
  
"Numbuh Four..." she said softly, her eyes suddenly taking interest in her video game controller. "Do you really mean that...?"  
  
"A'course, Kuki."  
  
Ha, that should get her. I used her real name!  
  
"Well, Numbuh Four, I only have one thing to say to that."  
  
Oh boy. Here it comes—REJECTION.  
  
"YAY!!!!!!!!!!! I LIKE YOU, TOO!!!!!!!!" It all happened so fast, I wasn't sure what exactly went on within the second I blinked. All I knew was that Numbuh Three had her arms wrapped around me, squeezing me tight, my face flew on fire, and I was being dragged to my feet.  
  
She gripped my hand and started skipping to the door. "Wait till I tell Numbuh One, Numbuh Two, Numbuh Five, Mushi, Mommy, Daddy, my granny, my grandpa..." Her words faded after the first few names. The last thing I saw before we were out in the hallway was the video game screen flashing "PINK RAINBOW MONKEY #1".  
  
It took awhile for the team to adjust to our relationship. The look on their faces the first day they found out was priceless. Then again, they have the rights to do that. To see Numbuh Three and I walking in HOLDING HANDS would be quite shocking for me, too.  
  
But me and her...it was probably the best thing that ever happened to me.  
  
But then came the downfall. Meeting him. That jerk, Evan Newman.  
  
I remember that day almost as clear as the day I asked Kuki out. Kuki and I were sitting on my front porch, licking our ice cream cones happily. It was then I noticed the moving van pulling up to the house across the street. We were both really confused until we saw a brown- haired boy about our age jumping out of a red convertible.  
  
"'Ey!" I called out to him with a wave just to be friendly. This was my first mistake. If I hadn't have done that, he may still be the strange kid that moved in across the street. But, nope. This is how it all had to happen.  
  
"Hi," he said, running across the street to us. "I'm Evan Newman. I just moved here from Ohio."  
  
Okay, he seemed nice at first, until I realized that he wasn't looking at me anymore. He was staring at MY GIRLFRIEND. The one that took me a whole four years to get! He had no right gazing at her the way he was! SHE'S MY PROPERTY! Okay, not property, but she is taken by me  
  
"Hiya! I'm Kuki Sanban! And this is my boyfriend, Wally Beetles!"  
  
For a second there, I thought I saw a flash of hate in his eyes when he glanced over at me. Woah, there, buddy. I saw her first. I have rights.  
  
"Um, nice to meet you, Kuki."  
  
Yeah, there was no "nice to meet you, Wally". I hated him. SO VERY MUCH. GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!  
  
So within the next few months, Kuki and I ended up seeing the jerk often. He'd always flirt with her, and I don't know if it was just my imagination or what, but I could've SWORN she was flirting back!!  
  
So, what did I do? What did dumb, stupid, idiotic Wally Beetles do? I dumped her. She cried and cried, but I told myself not to care. I told her that she could just go flirt with Evan Newjerk some more because I didn't care about her anymore.  
  
That's what I thought anyway until he asked her out and she said sure and I just about lost it and went on rampage and—  
  
God, BREATHE, Wally. BREATHE.  
  
Well, to put it in short terms, that was how I lost my true love. Till this day I regret it, and I'm pretty sure I always will.  
  
And there ya go, Chapter Two! FINALLY UNLEASHED INTO THE OPEN WORLD! MUAHAHAHA- is slapped across the face Er, sorry, got kind of excited for a moment. Well, like I said, it's finally here, and it's finally time for you guys to review my wonderful (not) fanfic! PUHLEEEEEEEEEZ!!  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
It was nearly lunch time, and I still couldn't exactly figure out why I found myself staring more and more at Kuki. I wasn't supposed to still like her. I thought I had given her up years ago...but, apparently not. Damn hormones.  
  
So I was sitting there in the hallway, minding my own business when I see the asshole, I mean Evan, come walking up to me. At first I thought maybe I was just seeing things, but he looked like he was REALLY upset about something.  
  
The roses. How big of a dumbshit am I? Why'd I have to give her roses?! Why not just a Happy New Years card? WHY IS MY LIFE SO DAMN FRUSTRATING?!  
  
"Hey, Beetles, we have to talk. NOW."  
  
"Sure, but if it's 'bout the roses—" Those were the last words I managed to get out of my mouth before I was knocked out cold in the face. 


	3. Wally visits Heaven, or does he?

Chapter Three is here! Yay! (throws confetti everywhere) Well, so it's not that big of a deal, but it is to me, because, well, it took me awhile to write this, since I decided mushy stuff is probably not my best area...But oh well. Me hopes you enjoy anyway! :D  
  
Numbuh Four: Because she will never admit it, ah'm goin' ter say that she don't KND.  
  
Aw, Numbuh Four, you ruin all the fun. I thought they were actually going to believe that I owned KND for a second.

* * *

Chapter Three   
  
It was nearly lunch time, and I still couldn't exactly figure out why I found myself staring more and more at Kuki. I wasn't supposed to still like her. I thought I had given her up years ago...but, apparently not. Damn hormones.  
  
So I was sitting there in the hallway, minding my own business when I see the asshole, I mean Evan, come walking up to me. At first I thought maybe I was just seeing things, but he looked like he was REALLY upset about something.  
  
The roses. How big of a dumbshit am I? Why'd I have to give her roses?! Why not just a Happy New Years card? WHY IS MY LIFE SO DAMN FRUSTRATING?!  
  
"Hey, Beetles, we have to talk. NOW."  
  
"Sure, but if it's 'bout the roses—" Those were the last words I managed to get out of my mouth before I was knocked out cold in the face.  
  
#########  
  
I woke up looking into an irritably bright light. Was I in Heaven now? No, I deserve the other place after what I did. Giving roses to a girl that already has a boyfriend. Yeah, only stupid me would do that.  
  
"Numbuh Four?"  
  
I turned my head, but still, all I could see was that damn light. The voice sounded familiar, but it seemed to echo along in my head like a broken record player. "What? Please, give meh another chance! Ah won't do it again!"  
  
A soft giggle. Then, "Do what again, silly? You're safe now."  
  
I blinked my eyes as a shadow appeared over me. "Yeah, but ah don't wanna be 'ere! Ah'm too young!"  
  
There was a long silence after that before a hand touched my face. Instead of shouting like I should've, I remained quiet. I liked the softness and smoothness of the hand as it caressed my cheek.  
  
"Are you...an...angel?"  
  
The hand drew back then, but the light did not. "Angel? What are you talking about?"  
  
All at once my blurry vision became clear, and who but Kuki Sanban was sitting in the chair next to me.  
  
"Oh, Numbuh Three, ah-ah-thought...eh, never mind."  
  
I am so stupid sometimes. I actually thought she was an angel...that I had actually gone to Heaven...  
  
They expect us to come to school to get an education – but this just proves I haven't learned anything in the past eleven or twelve years of my life!  
  
"It's okay. I'm just glad you're finally awake."  
  
"Yeah, well, ah'm gonna kill that Evan when ah see 'im! 'E is gonna wish 'e was never born! Ah'm gonna kick his—"  
  
But I was cut off by a faint, "Shh," and the hand returned to my face.  
  
"N-Numbuh Three?" I whispered, feeling myself blush. Here she was, beautiful as ever like she actually was an angel, stroking my cheek. How could a guy not blush at something like this?  
  
"Evan is a jerk," she said, frowning. "I dumped him."  
  
Was she absolutely POSITIVE that we weren't in Heaven because I swore I heard angels singing right then and there!  
  
"Ya did? Numbuh Three, ah'm sorry, it's all mah fault, ah..." My words drifted off as her face came close to mine, giving me a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
  
I remained speechless, probably as red as ever, watching as she pulled back. She couldn't possibly...but...Evan...Um, gulp?  
  
"Now, get some rest, and stop stressing and worrying over me," she said, smiling as she turned to leave. "Oh, and I left something for you on the table next to you." Then, she winked and left the room.  
  
What the hell. What just happened?  
  
Last thing I remember was Kuki telling me that she broke up with Evan...but...what happened next? Wait. No, no, no, no. That...that...didn't happen. No, I'm just daydreaming again. That didn't happen.  
  
But it did, didn't it?  
  
Kuki Sanban kissed me on the cheek.  
  
KISSED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!  
  
AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
.......  
  
AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Why does everything happen to me? Why does my life have to do this? Just when I get out of liking her, she kisses me on the cheek!! WHY?! WHY?!  
  
Hold on.  
  
She was right – she DID leave me something on the table next to me. There was an orange teddy bear with a red "4" stitched onto its stomach looking at me. I picked it up, and I noticed a folded piece of paper fell off it.  
  
"What the..." I said aloud, before my eyes began to read what was on it.  
  
_Hey, Numbuh Four!  
  
Yeah, I know what Evan did to you, and I feel really bad. I knew I shouldn't have told him about the roses...but I didn't think he would go all beating up people about it. He really has a temper, so I broke up with him. I mean, he chose to pick a fight with like, one of my best friends! He should know better. I mean...it's not like I've been cheating on him with you. We're not a couple or anything...the roses were just a gift...uh, right?  
Well, I hope the teddy bear makes you feel better, as well as the picture below. I'm sure it will put a smile on your face. It did for me!  
  
Love always,  
Kuki "Numbuh Three"  
_  
The note was so confusing to me that I had to read it a grand total of three times to get everything straight in my mind. "We're not a couple or anything..." The sentence repeated in my mind. The "Love always" thing wasn't surprising, however; that was how Kuki always signed cards. But the picture...  
  
Well, let's just say it DID put somewhat of a smile on my face, seeing as I really can't because my face hurts so badly. It was the picture I remembered from Numbuh Three's room. The day that I asked her out.  
  
The one where she was hugging me, squeezing my insides out of me, while I sat there, confused with my tomato red face...as usual. We were only eleven back then. Six years ago.  
  
Crazy as it seems, but I think I like her again.  
  
My thoughts became interrupted as the door opened again, and I struggled to hide the note behind my pillow. I kind of forgot about the bear...but that's just dumbshit me again.  
  
"Hey, Numbuh Four!"  
  
Even though the voice belonged to Hoagie, I was reminded of the note Kuki had given me. That was the way she had started the note after all...UGH!! Pull yourself together, man!  
  
"Uh, Numbuh Four?" He waved a hand in front of my face, and I shook my head.  
  
"Eh, sorry, jus' a little bit tired, ah guess," I lied. I can't believe I've gotten myself so worked up about Kuki that I have to resort to lying.  
  
"Oh, well, I heard about what happened...just popped ya one in the eye, huh?" He teased as he nudged me in the shoulder, and I pushed him off.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, ah wasn't ready fer it, ah could've taken 'im, though."  
  
There goes that damn ego of mine. I swear I've got to learn how to control that thing of mine sometimes.  
  
"I bet," he said and chuckled. "So I bet you already heard about the big break-up? It was pretty bad and everything, she just went nuts—"  
  
"Numbuh Three went nuts?" Sure, I'd heard the two had broken up, but if anyone had to go nuts it would have to be Evan...I mean, being dumped by a girl so beautiful as her would make me go nuts, too!  
  
"Numbuh Three?" Hoagie stared at me for a second. "Evan and her broke up?"  
  
What the...?  
  
"Um, yeah, that's what ah thought ya were talkin' 'bout!"  
  
"Oh, no! I didn't hear about that one! I was talking about that big fight Numbuh One and Lizzie had in the hallway! It was horrible! Numbuh One was yellin' so loud I bet the principal even heard it! I don't know what they were fighting about, but it ended up that he broke up with her, and she went bawling into the girls' bathroom."  
  
Somehow this story didn't have the same effect on me like it did with Kuki's breakup. "Oh, well, ah knew it'd 'appen sooner or later...ah mean, isn't it obvious with him and Numbuh Five?"  
  
He smiled. "Yeah, I guess so," he paused. "So, I saw Numbuh Three come in here...what did YOU TWO do?" He was raising his eyebrows up and down in a taunting matter.  
  
Cheeks scorching like they were sun burnt, I shouted, "Nothin'!"  
  
"Sure, but that doesn't explain this _teddy bear_!"  
  
"'EY! Give that back!"  
  
"Not until you tell me the truth!" I hated being stuck in the nurse's office, feeling as if you had been hit by a truck, so you couldn't possibly think of jumping up to get that stupid bear from one of your best friends.  
  
"Okay, foine, but if ya tell anyone, ah swear ah'll kick yer ass! TWICE!"  
  
"Alright, geesh, you guys must've really did SOMETHING in here, didn't you?"  
  
Hoagie can be such a pervert sometimes, but really, we're senior guys in high school. Can ya really blame him?  
  
"Well, ah...ah woke up, and Numbuh Three was in the room, and she kind of, erm, touched my face..." Hoagie's tiny smile turned into something of a mischievous smirk. "I didn't really know it was her until my vision got clearer, but she...she...uh, kissed me on the cheek."  
  
"DUDE!" Hoagie said so loudly that the school nurse, who had been busily typing something in the corner of the room, turned around and told us to "hush" like she was the librarian or something.  
  
"Eh, yeah," I said, embarrassed.  
  
"You should totally ask her out, she's diggin' ya, dude!"  
  
That would probably be the understatement of the year if I hadn't already heard Kuki say that Evan supposedly liked her for her "personality".  
  
"Nah, she jus' got through a five year relationship...ah don't think goin' out with the next guy she sees isn't the best thing ter do."  
  
"Well, you got me there...but still, you'll have to ask her to prom or something, when the time comes...I mean, it's only January. But, really, I bet you know just as well as I do that a lot of guys are gonna pounce on Numbuh Three the chance they get." For once, Hoagie actually made sense.  
  
I sighed, turning to the window. "Ah jus' wish she'd go back out with meh...but we both know that she didn't talk ter me fer a whole year after ah dumped her...ah even 'eard what she said 'bout me, ya know," I glanced back at Hoagie, and there seemed to be an worried expression on his face. "She called meh the biggest jerk in the 'istory of the planet and that she'd never, ever loike meh that way again since she knew she'd jus' be 'urt. Ah'll tell ya what...that hurt meh. Pretty bad, too, because ah knew ah still liked 'er. Eventually ah moved on, leaving that ol' child'ood crush be'ind...but now..."  
  
I didn't want to finish. If I said another word, I knew I'd probably cry or something, which is odd for a guy to do. Especially me! Tough as nails me!  
  
"Numbuh Four..." he set a hand behind my back. "Don't worry, it'll all come out okay..."  
  
"'Ell it won't!" I yelled through blurry eyes; I didn't care if that nurse lady heard me or not. "She'd never loike me again after what ah did ter 'er! Dumped 'er even when ah found out it was all a big misunderstanding – she never loiked Evan, she jus' went out with 'im ter get over meh!"  
  
I still don't get why I'm talking to Hoagie about this of all people. I guess I would've blurted it out to the next person that walked in the room, friend or not.  
  
"Numbuh Four!" He slapped me hard on the head. "Get yourself straight! You don't need to get all worked up about this right now! I came in to tell you something important, but you are still moping over something that happened five years ago to listen!"  
  
I glared at him, but then realized what I was doing was stupid, and stopped. "Ah'm sorry, Numbuh Two...ah jus'...ah dunno..."  
  
"It's okay, buddy," he said quietly, looking at the floor. "We all make mistakes."  
  
"Yeah, but what's this big important thing ya 'ave ter tell meh?"  
  
He looked up. "Well, Numbuh One got something in the mail this morning...and it was from Kids Next Door Headquarters."

* * *

BUM BUM BUM!!! Cliffy! Well, not really, but I like to think so. Anyways, you know the drill, just review before I find out where you live and kill you in the middle of the night! I'm joking, people!! XD Just review and no one gets hurt! I mean, just review!  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
I couldn't believe what was happening. We were seventeen, well beyond decommissioning age, and yet here the five of us were, in a spaceship, just like the olden days.  
  
Except, well, we weren't the same anymore. We were nearly twice our height, and Kuki had gotten out of her Rainbow Monkey phase, so she wasn't dancing or humming or whatever.  
  
But she still wasn't out of that cute phase. I doubt she ever will be.  
  
Nigel and Abby were laughing and flirting. I was about to comment about Lizzie, but then remembered that Nigel was now single and had the right to be flirting with whomever he wanted.  
  
Wow, we were basically all single now, besides Hoagie, who is still going out with that airhead blonde from the cheerleading squad. Seriously, she's an airhead. I asked her once where she grew up, and she told me "in a house".  
  
But oh well, Hoagie seems to like her enough, and that's what counts. Apparently she had been in love with him for a year, and finally had the guts to tell him how she felt. He had fortunately felt the same way about her, so they became a couple.  
  
I just wish that it were that easy for me. 


	4. Wally meets his widdle girlfriend, awww!

Okay, don't fret...okay, yes, do fret because I made an extra long chappy just for you! :D Oh, you lucky people, you! And yay, OC's!! No, not the TV show, sillies! OC's as in original characters! And no, there aren't any Mary Sues. I just needed them for extra plot to add to the story...I think you will find Numbuh Thirty-Three highly amusing. Muahaha. (hands you a flashlight) I like flashlights.  
  
Numbuh Four: Ignore 'er, she's just gone through five cans of Pepsi. So, eh, she doesn't own KND or Spiderman or Pepsi either. Even though she does 'ave Spiderman on DVD and Pepsi in 'er fridge.

* * *

Chapter Four   
  
Okay, the first thing that I intended to do after hearing such shocking news was to gasp, but instead I just sat there stupidly like the words were of Japanese dialogue. Then again, I would understand some of it if it were Japanese, being around Kuki enough.  
  
"Yeah, I was pretty surprised, too," Hoagie continued sarcastically, not bothering to wait for my reaction. "I was thinking, 'What would KND want with us? We're seventeen already!'"  
  
Um, yeah. Hoagie's kind of good at reading minds.  
  
"But it turns out, all of their operatives have gone missing! They've managed to rescue a few and put them on KND Moon Base, since that seems to be the only place the disappearances haven't occurred. They can't find the missing ones alone...they need...teenagers."  
  
Teenagers. It was hard to believe that's what we all were now. In fact, in another year, we were basically adults. Spending four years fighting against adults was something entirely different than to actually become one. I mean, soon enough, the most recent Numbuhs one through five would come and attack us.  
  
Woah. I never thought about this before. This is creepy...  
  
"They called us in...we were apparently rated one of the top teams in KND history. The kids there don't want us, of course, but KND HQ demands our appearance at KND Moon Base...tomorrow."  
  
"TOMORROW?!" I yelled. "No, not tomorrow! Not when ah am going through all this crap! Ah don't wanna be in the same room as Numbuh Three, let alone on some bullshit mission!"  
  
Hoagie sighed. He was obviously calmer about the situation than I was. Lucky dude. "It's not like we have a choice...they threatened to make us an enemy."  
  
"Whoo. Ah'm scared now!" I said with my voice dripping mockery. "What could a bunch of stupid, pain-in-the-ass kids do ter us?"  
  
He frowned at me. "Numbuh Four...we used to be those stupid, pain-in- the-ass kids, and we won against the adults all the time."  
  
"Damn," I said, falling backwards onto my pillow. "Ah well, if they really need us, ah guess ah'll go...but ah'm gonna be as nervous as 'ell aroun' Numbuh Three. She's the last person ah want ter see right now. Actually, Evan is...'e's probably gonna try ter kill meh again the second ah come out of 'ere. Ah mean, ah kind of cost 'im 'is relationship with Numbuh Three."  
  
"He was suspended," Hoagie told me. "And besides, it's Numbuh Three's life. Let her do whatever she wants with it."  
  
And falling in love AGAIN with an idiot like me is not one of those things she's going to do with it, let me tell ya.  
  
"Ah guess so."  
  
"Anyways, I better get going. That nurse is scaring me...she keeps looking over at me like I am trying to murder you or something."  
  
I laughed, but it turned out to be more of a coughing noise. "Okay, see ya, Hoagie. Thanks."  
  
The moment he left, I reached under my pillow and grabbed the note. I reread it my fourth time, folded it up, and stuck it in my jeans' pocket.  
  
Damnit – Love sucks.  
  
#####  
  
I couldn't believe what was happening. We were seventeen, well beyond decommissioning age, and yet here the five of us were, in a spaceship, just like the olden days.  
  
Except, well, we weren't the same anymore. We were nearly twice our height, and Kuki had gotten out of her Rainbow Monkey phase, so she wasn't dancing or humming or whatever.  
  
But she still wasn't out of that cute phase. I doubt she ever will be.  
  
Nigel and Abby were laughing and flirting. I was about to comment about Lizzie, but then remembered that Nigel was now single and had the right to be flirting with whomever he wanted.  
  
Wow, we were basically all single now, besides Hoagie, who is still going out with that airhead blonde from the cheerleading squad. Seriously, she's an airhead. I asked her once where she grew up, and she told me "in a house".  
  
But oh well, Hoagie seems to like her enough, and that's what counts. Apparently she had been in love with him for a year, and finally had the guts to tell him how she felt. He had fortunately felt the same way about her, so they became a couple.  
  
I just wish that it were that easy for me.  
  
Kuki and I haven't said much to each other since yesterday when, she, uh, yeah, you know. I think I waved at her, and she said "hello" this morning when we all met back at Nigel's house. Wow, big accomplishment there.  
  
I still can't believe that Nigel kept one of our spaceships in his garage. Really. I mean, the only thing I kept from KND was one of my robots that I used to practice fighting with. And it doesn't even work anymore, the piece of crap.  
  
I knew something wasn't right the second I got in the ship. I don't know, I guess you could call it a sixth sense, but then again, I'm not seeing dead people, now am I?  
  
"Numbuh Two, have you locked target with Moon Base, yet?"  
  
That was Nigel. He sounded so much like his old, leader self. It almost seemed that I was ten again – on my way to a top-secret mission.  
  
But nope, I wasn't ten anymore. I was seventeen, baby!  
  
"No, I can't seem to find the target I'm _supposed_ to be locking on to." Curious, I walked over to him and found that he wasn't lying. There was absolutely nothing on the moon. Except craters, of course, but who cares about craters anyway? Well, scientists do, of course, but...oh, never mind! Forget it.  
  
"That's odd," Nigel said. "Did you try the megaphone to see if there's a response?"  
  
"Uh, no, I thought you could only use the megaphone."  
  
"Oh, right." Nigel looked somewhat embarrassed, and I smiled a little. He had used to be a strict follower of KND rules so I could understand. "Um," he tapped the microphone and pushed the "on" button. "Excuse me, KND Moon Base? This is Numbuh One...well, not really anymore, but you mailed me and—"  
  
All at once, a fuzzy image of some type of tree house appeared at the top of the moon. It grew bigger and bigger until I realized that it was KND Moon Base.  
  
"Wow, they've really done some work with the place while we've been gone, huh?" Abby asked beside us, eyes wide. "I mean, invisibility? That's just crazy."  
  
"I think it's clever," Kuki said thoughtfully. "No one can get in it this way."  
  
"Yeah, she's roight," I said, feeling her eyes shift over to my face. I wasn't about to look over at her...it was too humiliating.  
  
Then came our response. Of course, they didn't sound too thrilled that we had made it. But something about the voice...well...it just seemed to click. "Alright, come in through the back," it told us, and Hoagie took hold of the steering wheel again.  
  
Kuki stood there next to me for what seemed like forever (but it was really more like fifteen seconds at the most), and you don't know how much I wished she'd move. I mean, I didn't want to look like I hated her or something by walking away...but really, I didn't even want to walk away, but the nerves were starting to get to me.  
  
"So, Numbuh Four," she said slowly. "Um, what do you think of this whole thing?"  
  
What _thing_ was she talking about? The "her and I" thing? Or the KND thing?  
  
Well, duh, Wallabee. She's talking about KND. Like she would ever want to talk about "the her and I" thing. I mean, she must think I'm a total weirdo – I haven't said thank-you for those gifts or anything. And she probably thinks I'm weak...God, if only I had that spider sense thing Spiderman has or I would have seen that punch coming!  
  
"Well, ah dunno. Ah guess it's kind of weird ter meh. Ah mean, they 'aven't contacted us since that day we were all decommissioned..."  
  
Decommissioning Day. I remember that one like it was yesterday...  
  
_**Flashback**_  
  
I watched as Numbuh One and Numbuh Two stood up to face the music. I knew what was coming. I couldn't help it – the tears were to fall any second now.  
  
But when Numbuh Three's name was called aloud, I felt my heart shatter. How could I do this to her...only a week before had I broken up with her. This was too much stress to put her through. I had to apologize...make up, or something.  
  
"Numbuh Three," I put a hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it off, glaring at me as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "Numbuh Three, ah'm sorry...ah really am..."  
  
"Don't talk to me!! EVER!" And she ran off towards the door to be decommissioned. It was the last time I would ever see Numbuh Three as Numbuh Three. Because when she came back out, all I saw was Kuki.  
  
**_End Flashback_**  
  
"Oh yeah..." she said softly. I guess she was remembering it, too. "I'm sorry, Numbuh Four, I really should've listened..."  
  
"Don't apologize. Ah would've probably acted the same way...except fer the tears a'course."  
  
I was glad to see her smile again. "Numbuh Four, you know you cried."  
  
"No, ah didn't!"  
  
"Yeah, huh!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Yeah, huh!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Yeah, huh!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Would you two PLEASE be quiet? You're giving Numbuh Five a headache..." Abby said like her old self, rubbing her head.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Numbuh Five," apologized Kuki, smiling goofily before turning to me. "Hey, um...Numbuh Four...I...Do you...do you still ever wonder what would happen if we hadn't met Evan?"  
  
HELL YES I HAVE! But, of course, I didn't say that aloud because for one, I didn't really feel like yelling, and two, I wasn't about to go cursing in front of Kuki.  
  
"Yeah, ah 'ave...we'd probably still beh tergether..."  
  
Awkward. Very, very, very, very, very, very, **_very_** awkward.  
  
"Yeah," she smiled again. God, I loved that smile. How had I ignored it for the last three years of my supposed, "I-don't-like-Kuki- anymore-I-mean-I-don't-think-I-do-do-I?" attitude?  
  
"But I guess that it wasn't meant to be..."  
  
I felt Decommissioning Day all over again as we stepped out of the spaceship in our space suites. She didn't like me. She said we weren't meant to be. I knew it. There was no way she'd ever go back out with me. I was a jerk. A cold-hearted, dumbshit jerk. I could've held onto her longer. She could be in my arms right now, but I had to dump her.  
  
God, I hate myself!!!!!!!! AAAARRRRRRRGHHHHH.  
  
I avoided her eyes as we made our way inside Moon Base. It was a lot different than I remembered. In fact, it was a lot _better_ than I remembered. Memories came flooding back, and I had to struggle to keep a hold of myself.  
  
"Okay, team, er, guys..." Nigel shook his head. He, too, was probably having a tough time with emotions. Nonetheless, not girl trouble. He could ask Abby out right now, and she'd say yes. However, I couldn't do that. Nope. Kuki didn't like me. She kissed me on the cheek, but she didn't like me. Who kisses someone on the cheek that they don't like?  
  
Girls should come with an instruction manual or something. They are too confusing.  
  
"Numbuh, um," Nigel looked down at the card in his hand. "Numbuh Twenty-Five?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, what is it?" A short, red-haired girl appeared at the end of the hallway with her hands on her hips. Whoo-ee, I'm scared. Like what could she possibly do to a seventeen-year-old guy like me?  
  
Like I said, she was short, and wore a green sweater with a brown vest over it. Her red hair was about chin-length, but most of it was hidden by the overly large "decommissioning" hat she had on – it even had a blinding yellow "25" at the top of it.  
  
"Oh, it's you _teenagers_," she practically spat the word at us. "Follow me."  
  
"Why do we 'ave ter follow you? Yer jus' a dumb girl!" I shouted at her. I am getting major déjà vu like we know this girl from somewhere, but that's stupid. How could we know a pipsqueak like her?  
  
"'Dumb girl'?" She was twitching now, and she turned to face us, her eyes as fiery as her hair. "I AM NOT JUST A DUMB GIRL!! I AM HEAD OF DECOMMISSIONING, NUMBUH TWENTY-FIVE!"  
  
I think it all sank in for all of us at the same time. We all stood there staring at her until I saw Nigel crack a grin. "Oh...do you happen to know a Numbuh Eighty-Six?"  
  
The girl's angry voice calmed. "Numbuh Eighty-Six? Um, yes...she's my...sister."  
  
Oh. My. Freakin'. Rainbow. Monkey.  
  
Um, don't ask.  
  
"SISTER?!" We all shouted at the same time, making the girl flinch.  
  
"Yes, yes, now come along before I start yelling again."  
  
Without hesitation, we all followed her, our minds swiveling at how we hadn't known Numbuh Eighty-Six had a little sister.  
  
####  
  
When we got in the room, we were surprised to see only three other people in the room besides Numbuh Twenty-Five and us. I mean, they weren't kiddin' when they said they had disappeared all over the world!  
  
The room reminded me of a living room somewhat. A dark-skinned boy was watching the fireplace with mild interest, as if absorbed by the dancing embers inside it. There were plenty of couches and comfy chairs to sit on. The only thing I could think that was missing was the T.V. and the PS2.  
  
"Okay, first off, introductions," Numbuh Eighty-Six's little sister stated. "I'm Numbuh Twenty-Five, head of decommissioning. I may look small, but I am eleven for your information!"  
  
I couldn't help but snicker at that one, and she snapped at me on it, too. Just like Numbuh Eighty-Six.  
  
"What's so funny, _blondie_? Got somethin' to share with the rest of us?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothin'," I said grinning. "But do ya know 'oo ah am?"  
  
"No, but if you were paying attention, we were about to do _introductions_!" She yelled angrily at me, and I rolled my eyes. I wasn't about to waste my time arguing with an eleven-year-old.  
  
"Now, this boy over here is Numbuh One-Oh-Six," she pointed to the dark-skinned operative sitting on a couch, now glowering at us with beady black eyes. "He's very new to the KND program, he just joined about two months ago...how he escaped to get here is beyond me...he doesn't talk much, either."  
  
Somehow I had thought Numbuh Twenty-Five was short, but I guess all kids are because once I took a closer look at Numbuh One-Oh-Six, I realized he was a lot shorter than the rest of them. For a second, I could've sworn he was wearing an orange hoody like my own, but only did I learn that it was a golden yellow when Numbuh Twenty-Five flicked on the light.  
  
The glaring boy gave a "humph" sound and returned back to gazing at the flames in the fireplace as if he had no time to pay attention to us.  
  
God, what an attitude. Who stuck a stick up his ass?  
  
I was all of a sudden reminded of myself...only in a younger age, of course. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Numbuh Twenty-Five to see she was almost ready to introduce the next kid in the room.  
  
She was turned to a tall blonde girl reading a magazine that had pictures of movie stars all over it. The girl was giggling as she flipped every page. Numbuh Twenty-Five smacked herself in the face in stress. "Numbuh Thirty-Three! Can you please _attempt_ to care that we are in danger instead of drooling over some stupid guy?!"  
  
The girl looked up angrily. "Well, sorry, Ms. I-Think-I-Own-The-Kids- Next-Door-But-I-Don't-So-I-Spend-My-Time-Bossing-Around-Every-Other-Kid-In- The-Universe!"  
  
"Numbuh Thirty-Three," she said when her blue eyes took hold of us. All of a sudden, her eyes took an unsuspected turn towards me.  
  
Ah, crud. I wasn't any genius or Einstein or anything, but I knew what was coming next.  
  
"And who are _you_?" The blonde girl now known as Numbuh Thirty-Three asked, batting her eyelashes at me like I would really fall for someone her age anyway.  
  
"Er," I looked back at her, disgusted. "No one ya should beh lookin' at in that way!"  
  
This was way too humiliating. My friends were all giggling at me like a bunch of junior high school girls. "SHUT-UP! Ah can't 'elp it if ah attract dumb girls, all right?!"  
  
"Oh, I'm not dumb," Numbuh Thirty-Three said flirtatiously as she grabbed my arm. "I'm almost thirteen, you know...I graduate next year from junior high..." How could she possibly be looking forward to turning thirteen?! That is, like, a KND operative's worst nightmare!  
  
And if she doesn't stop fluttering her eyelashes at me, I swear I'm going to pull 'em out one by one with my bare hands!  
  
"Just ignore her, blondie – she's like that with almost every older guy..." Numbuh Twenty-Five shook her head, and pointed to the remaining boy in the corner, who was looking at us with idolizing eyes like we had just popped out of a comic book.  
  
"And that there's Numbuh—"  
  
But she was cut off as the brown-haired boy came running up to us, shaking all our hands. Luckily for me, he got Numbuh Thirty-Three off me, but once he started talking, it seemed as if he was speaking some sort of chipmunk language.  
  
"Ohmygosh,I'veheardsomuchaboutyouguys!Youguysarelegends,Ican'tbelieveI'mmeet ingyouinperson!Thisissocool,Ineverthoughtthisdaywouldcome!I'mNumbuhTwoTwenty Eightbytheway!"  
  
We all stood there in either shock or confusion. Shock from how someone could possibly speak that fast, and confusion from, er, well, how could someone think we'd _understand _someone who could speak that fast?  
  
"Numbuh Two-Twenty-Eight," Numbuh Twenty-Five explained for us. "He's kind of obsessed with superheroes and everything...he knows information about almost every Kids Next Door operative there's ever been. He comes in handy sometimes. He doesn't normally talk that fast...I guess he's just excited about you guys."  
  
"Yup!" He said, still staring at us in that freaky, love struck way. I almost felt like running away his eyes scared me so much.  
  
"Uh, well, I'm Numbuh One...well, used to be anyway," Nigel said, looking up at the ceiling as if embarrassed by something. "But if it helps, you can call me Nigel."  
  
Abby was the next to speak up. "Numbuh Five or Abby, whichever you prefer."  
  
"Numbuh Three," giggled Kuki, and I felt myself blush just because she was standing so close to me. "Or, if you want, Kuki."  
  
"You can call me Numbuh Two! Or, like the rest of my friends have been saying, Hoagie. I'm pretty much used to both."  
  
They all turned to me then, awaiting my introduction. Especially that creepy little Numbuh Thirty-Three. She just kept batting those eyelashes like no tomorrow. "Ah'm Numbuh Four...er...Wally, if ya loike."  
  
"Ooh, _**Wally**_," repeated Numbuh Thirty-Three. "I like your name _and_ your accent."  
  
The ceiling became interesting, then. Not sure why, though. All I could see was windows and the outside of space, which wasn't particularly new to me. "Yeah, yeah, whateva..."  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?" She asked, almost sounding hurt. "Do you have a girlfriend already?"  
  
Ha. I wish.  
  
"Is _this_ your girlfriend?" She inquired after no response, making an appalled expression as she turned to my side. "She's nothing special."  
  
OH, NOW YOU'VE DONE IT, YOU CREEPY LITTLE...I DON'T WANT TO CALL YOU SOMETHING BAD BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST A DUMB GIRL AND CAN'T HELP IT, BUT YOU INSULT KUKI, YOU INSULT ME!!!!!  
  
Woah. I need to calm down. Kuki is not even my girlfriend!  
  
Yet.  
  
But like she would ever be.  
  
She hates me.  
  
Right?  
  
What do you mean, "she doesn't?"  
  
She told me she didn't like me.  
  
Shut up, I am trying to get through this story, and I don't need you lying anymore!  
  
Anyways, I was afraid to look over at Kuki, or even say anything to the little brat, but being the dumbshit I am, I went, "You don't even know her! And she's _not_ my girlfriend."  
  
I could feel Hoagie nudge me hard in the back. I looked at him, and he was smirking at me. SMIRKING! Why did I have to tell him about Kuki? Why couldn't I be a best friend with Nigel or something? At least he would be keeping a straight face!  
  
...Okay, I take that back. He's smirking, too. DAMNIT!  
  
Kuki is looking at the ground and shifting her feet. God, Numbuh Thirty-Three doesn't stop at embarrassing me just by liking me, she has to go through the whole "girlfriend" thing and embarrass Kuki.  
  
"Oh," said Numbuh Thirty-Three finally, sounding more relaxed. "Sorry then," and she giggled and, much to my horror, latched onto my arm.  
  
This was going to be one _long_ mission.

* * *

Didja like it? Didja? Huh, huh, huh? I hope you did. It took me a long time. Oh, and I don't know if Numbuh Eighty-Six actually has a sister or not, I just made that up for fun. And if it says somewhere that she is an only child, well, whatever because this is my fanfic and I can have whatever I want happen in it, darn it!  
  
I think the Pepsi's caffeine has finally died down. Sue me if the chapter makes no sense – It was the caffeine, I swear! (Oh, and just to warn you, that feeling Wally got in the spaceship...you'll just have to see. Meehee.)  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
Kuki screamed then, and just hearing her scream made me scream, and soon enough, all of us were screaming like idiots – kids and teenagers included. None of us even knew what we were screaming about in the first place.  
  
"YOU GUYS!" Kuki hissed at us through the darkness. "I thought I saw something move!"  
  
My heart beat fast, but I didn't want them to know I was scared. I wasn't a girl! "Wh-what did it look loike?"  
  
I could feel Numbuh Thirty-Three's arm clinging on to mine. She was squeezing so tight I thought for sure I'd never have feeling in it again.  
  
"It was big, and—AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
I grabbed her then (which unleashed Numbuh Thirty-Three's grip on me), and I could feel something else was pulling on her leg. "Don't worry, Numbuh Three! I got ya!" But in my heart, I wasn't sure at all. 


	5. Wally's greatest enemy: the hole

Here's Chappy Five, and I did it just for all my special little reviewers, who I hope will continue to review so I don't get major writer's block and never continue the story. (Hint hint – REVIEW, PEOPLE!!!)  
  
Numbuh Four: She doesn't own KND. Nor does she own meh.  
  
You are so mean, Numbuh Four.

* * *

Chapter Five  
  
It was pretty annoying to have a pathetic pre-teen following you around everywhere like a lovesick puppy, let me tell you. The damn girl just wouldn't leave me alone! I would take a step forward – she was right behind me. I would take a step backward, she was right there next to me. The others found it amusing, but I sure as hell did not!  
  
"So, _Wally_," Numbuh Thirty-Three said in that sickly sweet voice of hers. I really, really regret giving out my first name now. "Where are you from?"  
  
"From the land of None Of Yer Business," I replied, narrowing my eyes.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, _Wally_, _**please**_?" And she gave me a pitiable puppy-dog look, and even though I hated this girl with all the hate I had in my body, I couldn't just ignore that puppy-dog look.  
  
"Ah was raised fer the first few years of mah loife in Australia, but ah live in America," I muttered darkly.  
  
"_Really_?" She said in this super high-pitched voice that I thought for sure my eardrums would never stop ringing. "That is so totally, like, **AWESOME**!"  
  
Ugh. Now she's using the prep-tone. Yeah, like I'm really falling for her now. Preps freak me out. Especially when they get to the squealing. Oh, God, the squealing!  
  
But before I could answer, there was a loud boom behind us. I whipped around and saw two shadows approaching us. Without thinking, I hoisted Numbuh Thirty-Three up onto my shoulders, grabbed Kuki's hand, and ran like hell. That is, if hell had legs.  
  
"Numbuh Four, what are you—?"  
  
"There's somethin' chasing us, Kuki!" I said hurriedly, not bothering to care that I had used her first name instead of her codename.  
  
"_**WHEE**!_" giggled Numbuh Thirty-Three above me. Oh, yeah, this was really fun, knowing that you could possibly die any second. This girl really is a dumb blonde.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!" I heard someone scream.  
  
"Numbuh Thirty-Three, what was that?!"  
  
It took a second for her to respond with, "It was that Abby girl, I think."  
  
"NUMBUH FIVE, ARE YOU OKAY?" I called out, spinning around, still grasping Kuki's hand with my own, and Numbuh Thirty-Three giggling in delight in my ear.  
  
I could barely see her – but I did hear laughter. "Numbuh Five just tripped, that's all! Calm _down_, Numbuh Four, I ain't ever seen you run like dat!"  
  
"Then what were those shadows?" I demanded, choosing to ignore her taunting mirth.  
  
God – if there were no shadows, I was going to be very uncomfortable in the position I was in. I mean – holding the hand of the girl of your dreams was one thing, but carrying a twelve-year-old girl you had barely known for thirty minutes on your shoulders was another.  
  
"Shadows? What shadows?"  
  
Oh, I don't know..._maybe the ones that caused me to run like hell!!  
_  
"Ya didn't see 'em? They were right be'ind ya—LOOK! There's one now!"  
  
She whipped around and was tackled to the ground by something. "NUMBUH FIVE!" I cried out and started to run towards her, but realized that Nigel had already appeared at her side.  
  
Stupid hero routine. He should know by now that he doesn't have to go saving her from shadow people to win her over. She was already under his spell!  
  
There were some pretty rude words exchanged between the shadow and Nigel. I looked up at Numbuh Thirty-Three on my shoulders.  
  
She was covering her ears...just what I expected.  
  
He and Abby finally got free of the shadow, and it retreated back into the darkness where it became completely invisible. "RUN!" Nigel shouted at us.  
  
"WHERE?" I shouted back. Like I knew Moon Base head-to-toe. There seemed to be no other rooms in my vision, and if there were, I sure as hell didn't see them.  
  
"Here!" Numbuh Twenty-Five pulled open a camouflaged metal door revealing a bunch of light. "Quickly!" All of us scurried over to the door, and she closed it the second Numbuh Two-Twenty-Eight got in.  
  
I looked around after setting Numbuh Thirty-Three back down on the floor where she belonged. What a little snot – she didn't even bother a thank-you when I had practically broken my back to save her.  
  
Ugh...My baaaaaaaaaccccckkk...She had legs – why couldn't I have just let her use them in the first place?!  
  
Anyway, we were in a very large hallway with hundreds of gold plaques on the walls. "Where are we?" I asked her out of interest.  
  
"Just the hallway that leads to the control room, Numbuh Four. Nothing very special."  
  
"Why are there so many gold things?" Hoagie asked, gazing upwards at the ceiling.  
  
"Things" he called them. Ha, that proves it. I'm smarter than Hoagie.  
  
"Each _plaque_," Numbuh Twenty-Five began, staring directly at him, "stands for a retired Kids Next Door operative. You guys should be over there by the sign that says 'Sector Z', if I'm not mistaken."  
  
"Wow, there has been a lot more kids than I thought there were," Abby said, still thoughtlessly grasping onto Nigel's arm. I could tell Nigel was trying hard not to grin at the closeness and all. Bastard. I have someone on my arm, but it is definitely not who I want it to be.  
  
We made our way over there, and sure enough; each of us had our own golden plaque, with a picture glued onto it and our numbuh and real name. "Wow, I never knew they did this," Nigel said, tracing his fingers along the engraved "NUMBUH ONE – NIGEL UNO – SECTOR Z".  
  
"Not many do, unless you work at the Moon Base. Now, we need to get along to the control room. It's the safest place we got!"  
  
I stared at my golden plate, amazed. "NUMBUH FOUR – WALLABEE BEETLES – SECTOR Z". My picture wasn't all that great...well, most pictures I take are not that great, but in this one I was glaring at the camera with my arms crossed.  
  
Yup, that was me, all right.  
  
But Kuki's...she was as happy as a lark, her arms wide up in the air, smiling like it was the last smile she'd ever make.  
  
I shook my head and watched as the others began to walk away. Sighing, I followed, purposely trying to keep my distance from Numbuh Thirty-Three. She, of course, jumped right over to walk next to me with her eyes as big as a doe's.  
  
Can I shoot her? Please?  
  
Numbuh Twenty-Five began to lead us down the super long hallway to the control room, hands behind her back. "Okay, you guys, as you know, we have to figure out a plan...we have to catch the kidnappers. Obviously they are in KND Moon Base."  
  
"How do we catch them?" spat Numbuh One-Oh-Six, arms crossed. "We have no weapons!"  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Nigel said, and I didn't even have to look at him to know that he was grinning – he made it so obvious. "I did bring my team, uh, friends here in a spaceship...and that spaceship wasn't empty, and—"  
  
But before he even got to finish, there was a large cracking sound and all the lights went out.  
  
Kuki screamed then, and just hearing her scream made me scream, and soon enough, all of us were screaming like idiots – kids and teenagers included. None of us even knew what we were screaming about in the first place.  
  
"YOU GUYS!" Kuki hissed at us through the darkness. "I thought I saw something move!"  
  
My heart beat fast, but I didn't want them to know I was scared. I wasn't a girl! "Wh-what did it look loike?"  
  
I could feel Numbuh Thirty-Three's arm clinging on to mine. She was squeezing so tight I thought for sure I'd never have feeling in it again.  
  
"It was big, and—**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**!!!!!!"  
  
I grabbed her then (which unleashed Numbuh Thirty-Three's grip on me), and I could feel something else was pulling on her leg. "Don't worry, Numbuh Three! I got ya!" But in my heart, I wasn't sure at all.  
  
"Numbuh Four, what's going on?" I could barely make out Nigel's words through Kuki's endless screaming.  
  
_Please be okay, please be okay_, I thought frantically, ignoring Nigel completely.  
  
"Get if off me, get it off me!" Kuki screeched.  
  
"Ah'm tryin'! Ah'm tryin'!"  
  
"Try _HARDER_, it's—"  
  
She broke off her sentence as a ray of light appeared over her leg. I didn't care what was producing the light, I just wanted to see and beat the crap out of whatever had gotten hold of Kuki!  
  
It was – a hole.  
  
She had got her leg caught in a _hole_. That's what I got so worked up about. **A STUPID HOLE**!!!!!!!!! I wanted to beat the shit out of a HOLE!!!!!!!! And that's not even physically possible!!!!!  
  
Kuki, like me, became very quiet. Numbuh Two-Twenty-Eight coughed.  
  
Here I was, holding Kuki in my arms like I was her boyfriend or something in front of everyone. "Uh, damn," was what came crawling out of my mouth even though I knew there were kids around.  
  
Like I suspected, I heard all the kids gasp. "_Ummmmmm_!! You said the D word!" said Numbuh Twenty-Five, pointing at me with her flashlight (which I found out what was making the light source).  
  
"It kinda slipped...eh, sorry." This mission just kept getting even more humiliating by the second. I wasn't used to being around little kids, and Kuki –  
  
Ah, CRAP!!!!!!!! I cussed in front of her, too! She probably dislikes me even more now. That is, if that's even possible to dislike me even more.  
  
"Oh well," said Abby, shrugging. "It's not like you kids have never heard dat word befo'. Now let's get back to business...AHEM." She was giving me a furtive look for some reason, and her eyebrows were up.  
  
"What are ya—? OH!" I had forgotten Kuki was in my arms, and in shock of realization, I practically dropped her on the ground.  
  
"NUMBUH FOUR!" she accused the moment she hit the floor.  
  
"Er, sorry!" I said, now completely mortified as I helped her to her feet. The flashlight didn't even have to shine on Numbuh Thirty-Three to know she was giving Kuki a death glare.  
  
"It's okay," Kuki said, blushing in discomfiture as she dusted herself off.  
  
"Enough with the mush, let's get a move on already!" came an irritated Numbuh Twenty-Five's voice. "Oh, and Numbuh One-Oh-Six? Make a mental note for me to fix that hole."  
  
"Sure," he muttered to himself, and we all continued our walk to the control room.  
  
####  
  
It seemed to take forever to get to the freakin' room. We ended up getting lost, not once, TWICE, on the way there. It turned out at the end of the hallway there were three doors in order to confuse enemies. Numbuh Twenty-Five had a heck of a time remembering which one was right, so we took the middle one, then the one to the right. It turns out it was the left door. Figures – dumb girl.  
  
"Okay, since there is no possible way to reach the spaceship with the power out, we'll have to camp out here in the control room. It's the safest place we got," announced Numbuh Twenty-Five. She pushed a button on her flashlight to make the whole room light up. There were security camera screens all over the place, and many different colors of buttons, just dying for someone to ask what one did and push it.  
  
"How long is this light going to last?" Abby asked.  
  
"Not long," replied Numbuh Two-Twenty-Eight sadly. "But it's all we got. Hopefully the power is back in a couple of hours."  
  
"If not?" questioned Hoagie.  
  
"We're screwed." I saw the evil looks everyone threw at me. "I mean, er, lightless."  
  
Numbuh Twenty-Five sighed. "Just make the best of it. Whatever is out there is clearly after us, so we need to remain calm."  
  
"Okay," Numbuh Thirty-Three snuggled up to me. "You'll keep me safe, right, _Wally_?"  
  
I winced. This girl was probably the most irritating human being on the planet, and I had to be the lucky one to deal with her. But instead of mouthing off to her like I really should've done, I said, "Er, right, Numbuh Thirty-Three."

* * *

Yay! Another chapter is finished which means we are another step closer to achieving my goal – TO FINISH A FANFIC FOR ONCE IN MY BLOODY LIFE!! Oh, and just so you know, they'll be more Abby/Nigel interaction in the next few chapters, just to please some people. It's hard to write that kind of junk, though, from Wally's perspective when he doesn't really like mushy crap. Anyways, happiness is only a review away!  
  
Oh, and an apology. I meant Operation: UNDERCOVER, not MOUNTAIN. I have no clue why I thought that was what the episode was called. I still haven't seen it, though...and one more apology...I'm sorry that it's getting less humorous. I am getting less creative these days! Hopefully it'll come back to me. But for now, review and maybe that will work some magic on me. :D  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
The flashlight was starting to lose power now. I didn't like this, I didn't like this at all. No lights in a place where there's someone probably waiting to pounce on us the second we opened the door.  
  
It was spooky to say the least. Sure, I don't normally get scared, but I am getting a very bad feeling about this place. And it's telling me that we shouldn't be here. It says we should run now and return to earth.  
  
Numbuh Thirty-Three was still cuddling up to me, much to my disappointment. You think she would get the picture that we are six years apart, and a romance is never going to blossom. But she's being a naïve little brat like most girls are at that age.  
  
Nigel and Abby were talking in the corner. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but...okay, so I did mean to eavesdrop, but let's just say that you don't know that and I don't know that. Okay, anyways...  
  
"Numbuh Five, if we don't make it, I just wanted to kind of tell you something. It's kind of stupid really, and, um," Nigel's face was getting beet red now, something I found highly entertaining. "Well, maybe not stupid, I mean, I don't know! It's hard to describe really."  
  
Was he actually going to tell her? Oh, this is going to be good.  
  
Who's got the popcorn? 


	6. Matchmaker Wally!

Welcome to my glorious chapter six, dedicated to my mom! Not like she's ever going to read this, though. For one, it cusses big time in the entire story, and I think she'd have a heart attack and die, and another, she wouldn't understand the half of it. Mothers are so weird about KND, you ever notice that? I try explaining, and she just kind of looks at me funny and goes back to washing the dishes or whatever chore she's doing.  
  
But still, it's dedicated to her. She needs to take a chill pill these days. I'm starting to worry – all she does is complain, yell, complain, and yell. It's scary.  
  
Oh, by the way, if you don't like 1/5 that much, you probably won't enjoy this chapter...  
  
Oh, well, enough of my personal life, here's the chapter! Oh, Numbuh Four!  
  
Numbuh Four: Ah know, ah know. (clears throat) Pika doesn't own Codename: Kids Next Door or any related characters or ideas. She does own three pennies, though.  
  
Hey! I have four, not three!  
  
(Oh, by the way, if you don't like 1/5 that much, you probably won't enjoy this chapter...)

* * *

Chapter Six  
  
Time inched on like a slug on the sidewalk. I'm not kidding, either. You try listening to a pre-teen who has a major crush on you babble on about nothing for thirty minutes. How could anyone _stand_ this girl?  
  
"And then I said, 'If you like me enough, you'll go away,' and – Wally? _Wally_? _Wally, are you listening to me?!_"  
  
I blinked. "Oh, yeah, sure, what 'bout the nail polish again?"  
  
"Wally," she groaned. "I was talking about that twenty minutes ago! Or are you just too busy staring at _HER_ to care about what I have to say?"  
  
Holy crap. If a snot-nosed girl like Numbuh Thirty-Three has noticed me staring at Kuki, no doubt Kuki has, too!  
  
I sighed. No use in hiding it when it was practically written all over my face. Besides, it might get Numbuh Thirty-Three to stop bugging me! "Yeah...ah can't 'elp it, though."  
  
She scoffed like I thought she would. "What's so great about _HER_?"  
  
I glared at her. "She _does_ 'ave a name, ya know."  
  
"Okay, then, what's so special about _Kuki_?" She asked in a taunting, yet displeased manner.  
  
"Everything."  
  
Oh, God, Wallabee, shut your damn mouth before every damn secret hiding away in your damn head comes spilling out!  
  
"'Everything'?" She repeated the word like it was new to her. "Yeah, right! She screams at getting her foot caught in a hole! Yeah, she's _really_ special all right!"  
  
"'Ey, now!" I snapped on her, and she looked a bit frightened at my change of tone. "Ah can't 'elp it if yer jealous. Ya gotta realize yer only twelve, and ah'm nearly eighteen. Six years difference isn't a plus fer ya."  
  
Numbuh Thirty-Three frowned, and I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to make you mad..."  
  
"It's okay," I said. "Ya didn't mean ter. Ah was twelve once."  
  
"Did you like girls?"  
  
The question's answer was so obvious that I at first only grinned, thinking she should know my reply, but instead she sat there blinking like she'd never met me before in her life. "Did ah? 'e-'eck yeah! In fact, ah loiked one girl in particular."  
  
"Kuki?" There was a sudden change in her pitch – the green monster of jealousy.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And you _still_ like her?"  
  
I tried to hide my smile, but I could feel it tugging at the corners of my mouth so I let it go. "Well, ah asked 'er out when ah was twelve, an' we went out fer a year."  
  
I can't believe I am telling this to a girl I have hardly known for an hour. God, I need to get a psychiatrist before the world knows of my past.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Was it just me, or does she actually sound..._concerned_?  
  
"Ah broke up with 'er. What else was ah supposed ter do when ah saw 'er flirtin' with that jack-ah mean, er, meany Evan Newman. Ah didn't loike it one bit."  
  
Who would, really? I mean, c'mon. Imagine that you had a girlfriend or boyfriend or whatever, and they just started flirting with the new kid across the street from your house? Are you going to be angry? HELL YES YOU ARE!! She/He is your girlfriend/boyfriend for Pete's sake.  
  
I still don't know who that Pete guy is, but he sure has a lot of people praying for his sake, the lucky dude.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm always here for you, you know."  
  
Well, duh, you won't ever go away, you creepy little freak.  
  
"Er, thanks, ah guess," I said with a yawn, my eyes making contact with Kuki's for a split second until she looked away. Damn, get over her, Wallabee! She doesn't like you, remember?!  
  
I guess my yawn has some kind of contagious aura to it because the next thing you know, Numbuh Thirty-Three is yawning and snuggling up to me with her head on my chest like I actually wanted it to be there. I watched in terror as her eyes closed. She was asleep.  
  
Great, now I can't even move, let alone get some time away from the girl.  
  
With a sigh, my eyes went on Kuki. She was laughing and smiling as she talked to Numbuh Twenty-Five, who was only rolling her eyes and muttering things.  
  
God, she's beautiful. Kuki, I mean.  
  
That's it – I can't stand it. The second I get out of this, er, "position", I'm going to tell her that I like her! I cannot keep torturing myself. Sure, she may hate me, but I've got to get this thing off my chest.  
  
Literally!  
  
####  
  
The flashlight was starting to lose power now. I didn't like this, I didn't like this at all. No lights in a place where there's someone probably waiting to pounce on us the second we opened the door. Yeah, that's a reassuring thought.  
  
It was spooky to say the least. Sure, I don't normally get scared, but I am getting a very bad feeling about this place. And it's telling me that we shouldn't be here. It says we should run now and return to earth like where typical seventeen-year-old kids should be.  
  
Well, then again, we aren't exactly typical seventeen-year-old kids. I mean, do "typical seventeen-year-old kids" get to go flying up in a spaceship to KND Moon Base every day? Noooo.  
  
Numbuh Thirty-Three, however, was still cuddling up to me, much to my disappointment. You think she would get the picture that we are six years apart, and a romance is never going to blossom. But she's being a naïve little brat like most girls are at that age.  
  
Nigel and Abby were talking in the corner. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but...okay, so I did mean to eavesdrop, but let's just say that you don't know that and I don't know that. Okay, anyways...  
  
"Numbuh Five, if we don't make it, I just wanted to kind of tell you something. It's kind of stupid really, and, um," Nigel's face was getting beet red now, something I found highly entertaining. "Well, maybe not stupid, I mean, I don't know! It's hard to describe really."  
  
Was he actually going to tell her? Oh, this is going to be good. Who's got the popcorn?  
  
"Yes, what is it, Nig-er, Numbuh One?"  
  
God, like she really doesn't know. He's made it even more obvious than me! Me with Kuki, I mean.  
  
"Well, um...ya see, you know, um...You...I..."  
  
"DAMNIT, NUMBUH ONE, TELL 'ER THAT YA LOVE 'ER ALREADY!"  
  
Oh, God, help me. Help me now. Help me before everyone that is glaring at me kills me for 1) cussing and 2) ruining the so-called "surprise".  
  
But the thing that most gets me is that I didn't even wake Numbuh Thirty-Three who is, like, five inches away from my face. The most she did was grumble, "Never mind about the green elephants," and turn her head a little.  
  
Well, the silence was a little refreshing seeing as I hadn't had a quiet moment with Numbuh Thirty-Three trailing after my every step. But still, I wish everyone would stop glaring at me like I was one of the Delightful Dorks or something.  
  
"Er, is this true, Numbuh One...?"  
  
God bless you, Abby. Dear God, bless you for breaking that awful silence.  
  
"Um...well...yes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Um, uh, cool?"  
  
"Uh, okay?"  
  
Puh-LEEZ!! I shouted it out for practically the entire universe to hear, and they are still acting like Nigel hasn't even told her yet! AAARRRRGHHHHHHHH.  
  
"Oh, an' Numbuh Five loves ya, too, Numbuh One."  
  
There. Now I feel better.  
  
I just wish people would stop glaring. I mean, hello! I thought I was doing something good here!  
  
"JUST KISS ALREADY!!" Hoagie yelled at the two of them, and their faces turned the color of apples, but they slowly looked at each other in the eyes, and leaned in and just started French-kissing in front of all of us.  
  
_French-kissing_. In front of kids, too.  
  
Thank the Lord Numbuh Thirty-Three is asleep. She does not need any more ideas.  
  
I sat there watching them in disgust. They so owed me big time. I doubt Nigel would've ever said anything if it weren't for my sudden outburst. I mean, c'mon, I doubt they would ever start French-kissing if it weren't for me.  
  
"_**EEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeWWWWW**_!!" Numbuh Twenty-Five and One-Oh-Six said in unison, covering their eyes and making hacking sounds. Oh, please. Your parents do it all the time when you're not looking.  
  
UGH, I do not need to be thinking about parents sticking tongues down each other's throats at a time right now. I think I'm going to vomit.  
  
"I KNEW IT!"  
  
The two lovebirds froze in their kissing, and turned in each other's arms to look at Numbuh Two-Twenty-Eight, who was smiling very mischievously.  
  
"Uh, what?" Nigel asked, his face on fire.  
  
"I knew you guys liked each other! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! My suspicions were correct the entire time!" And the little boy did a victory dance.  
  
"Uh, okay, are you two done eating each other's faces now?" Numbuh One-Oh-Six asked, peeking through the fingers in his hand.  
  
"Er, yes..." Nigel replied, and the two broke apart from each other completely like nothing had ever happened.  
  
"Good," said an aggravated Numbuh Twenty-Five, and like Numbuh One-Oh- Six, she removed the hands from her face. "Now, if you'd like to continue that mushy stuff, well, I have a place for you to do that...IN YOUR OWN SPARE TIME AWAY FROM ME AND THE KND MOON BASE IN PARTICULAR!!!!"  
  
Ha. Serves them right for just giving us that "public display of affection".  
  
I was about to stand up, but then remembered Numbuh Thirty-Three curled up asleep in my lap. Maybe that was why Kuki was staring so freakily at me.  
  
Okay, um, it's not what you think? I'm not a child molester, and she knows this, so why the heck is she staring at me like that?  
  
Maybe she's—no. Never mind. Forget it.  
  
I mean, Kuki wouldn't be jealous of a twelve-year-old girl, right? She should be able to tell by now that I can't stand the little heathen. Woah. I never thought I'd use the word heathen. Or think it.  
  
But really. If she's jealous...wait, if she's jealous, that's great! I can get her attention!! But would flirting with a _girl who is six years younger than me_ really get her to look my way?  
  
...Yeah. Maybe.  
  
Ugh. She might think I actually like little girls. That's not right. But Numbuh Thirty-Three's the only other girl besides Kuki and Abby and Numbuh Twenty-Five. Heaven knows I won't go flirting with Abby with Nigel around, and Heaven also knows that Numbuh Twenty-Five would be really freaked out.  
  
Wouldn't blame her. A seventeen-year-old guy hitting on an eleven- year-old is kind of scary. Er, IS scary.  
  
Maybe I won't have to flirt. Maybe I could just let Numbuh Thirty- Three do whatever she wants with me and act like I don't care? She just better not kiss me. I think I will lose it (if I haven't already) if she even tries to get those lips near mine. If she kisses me...God, don't let me even _think_ about that.  
  
Oh well. I guess I'll just have to let her do whatever and see what happens.  
  
...If she'd ever wake up!

* * *

Eeeehhh, I disliked that chapter very much. I mean, not only did I get Nigel and Abby together already in the 6th chapter, I made Wally think about parents French-kissing and child molesters! AAHH – two evil and disgusting things of the world!! I'm dead. God, please forgive me!  
  
Oh, just review...if you even have the ability to review after reading such disturbing thoughts. I mean – I sure as heck probably wouldn't.  
  
Preview of next chapter (maybe it will get your mind off "things"):  
  
The flashlight was on the point of flickering now. Any minute now it would go out and we would be in complete darkness with a kidnapper. Oh, God, that's a scary thought. I mean, it may even be a murderer...it tried to hurt Abby, and that's enough for me to be convinced.  
  
What are we going to do if the light goes out? I mean, it is not like we were all born with night vision and can sneak our way out through the entire Moon Base headquarters to the spaceship. Damnit, Nigel, I knew we should've parked it by the control room!  
  
Numbuh Thirty-Three's _still _not awake. I don't get this – she's asleep when I actually want her awake. I think my legs are numb.  
  
Wait. What the hell!  
  
Kuki is walking over towards me. Holy shit!! What do I DO?! Do I push Numbuh Thirty-Three off of me and start talking to her?! Or do I just sit here stupidly with Numbuh Thirty-Three resting her head on my chest?!  
  
I am dead. So, so dead!! 


	7. To the bathroom, says Wally

Hidey-ho, world! Pika here with her almighty chapter seven, to all of her beautiful reviewers out there! (throws you Rainbow Monkeys) It brings tears to my eyes to see how many people love my story...okay, so it really doesn't, but it's getting close!  
  
Um, just something I need to say here because a lot of people kind of get upset with me because it takes me so freakin' long to update and stuff. Well, let's put it this way – I write chapters the day after I put out the one before it. I know, I know, I probably shouldn't have told you this because you are probably tempted to flame me or something now... But, okay, after I write the chapter, I get second thoughts about posting it. Sometimes I feel stupid that people won't like my fanfic, so I spend half my time changing things around...now the story has a totally different storyline than what it first had because I changed everything around.  
  
It was supposed to be about Numbuh Four going on missions even though he's seventeen (also having to deal with school and the prom at the same time), and he gets a kiss from Numbuh Three, which starts to trouble him.  
  
Now that storyline was swiped away because I came up with something better, and I know I need to change the title of this story because, well, it doesn't make sense anymore. The chapter you are about to read is actually not finished, but kind of is at the same time. Every chapter that you have read are incomplete. Now you know the horrible truth. :O Gasp!  
  
Um, yeah, now that I've covered everything...This chapter should be pretty funny to y'all. I'm trying my best to keep a good sense of humor here...after all, if the world begins to end, the most important thing to have would be a sense of humor, and we all know it. So, Numbuh Four, you know your job, so get to it...I'm not paying you for nothing!  
  
Numbuh Four: Ya don't even pay meh at all!  
  
EXACTLY!  
  
Numbuh Four: (grumbles) Pikastarr doesn't own KND....  
  
BTW, dedication goes out to my bud, Pauline (ahhelga). She's the one who got me to post this, so you go now and thank her properly by singing the Rainbow Monkey song at the top of your lungs. NOW! XD

* * *

Chapter Seven  
  
The flashlight was on the point of flickering now. Any minute now it would go out and we would be in complete darkness with a kidnapper. Oh, God, that's a scary thought. I mean, it may even be a murderer...it tried to hurt Abby, and that's enough for me to be convinced.  
  
What are we going to do if the light goes out? I mean, it is not like we were all born with night vision and can sneak our way out through the entire Moon Base headquarters to the spaceship. Damnit, Nigel, I knew we should've parked it by the control room!  
  
Numbuh Thirty-Three's _still_ not awake. I don't get this – she's asleep when I actually _want_ her awake. I think my legs are numb.  
  
Wait. What the hell!  
  
Kuki is walking over towards me. Holy shit!! What do I DO?! Do I push Numbuh Thirty-Three off of me and start talking to her?! Or do I just sit here stupidly with Numbuh Thirty-Three resting her head on my chest?!  
  
I am dead. So, so dead!!  
  
"Hey, Numbuh Four," she said in this way that already told me there was something wrong. I mean, she said it so calmly like there was nothing wrong with being locked up in a freakin' control room with only a flashlight to work as a light source, and oh, by the way, did I happen to mention the kidnapper people just waiting to get their filthy paws all over me?!  
  
"Uh, 'ey, Numbuh Three?"  
  
God, I am in so much trouble – I just know it. My sixth sense tells me things sometimes, and it is getting the vibe that I need to get the hell away from this girl. NOW.  
  
"I need to ask you something..."  
  
'I need to ask you something'? I KNEW IT! That sentence never brings any good, let me tell you! Last time I heard _that_, it was from my dad, who then later went on to explain the birds and the bees, which I really didn't even need to be hearing about...I mean, c'mon! I was going into high school! And you can't tell me those conversations are the most comfortable thing to have with your _father_, the very person who helped to bring you into the freakin' world by doing the _birds and the bees_ thing!  
  
"Uh, w'ot is it?" I asked, trying to keep my voice under as much control as Kuki's was. How she was able to just keep it at such a steady tone really impressed me. Most girls would be in the process of freaking out if there was some freak just outside the room they were in.  
  
"Well, it's just that, um," she seemed to be doing a lot of scuffling of the feet, which was mostly all I could really look at seeing how I'm stuck on the ground with the weight of a twelve-year-old on my chest. "I kind of need someone to lead me to the bathroom..."  
  
UM, HELLO, KUKI! Look at me! Do I look like I can lead _anyone_ to the bathroom right now? Besides, I'm a _guy_, she should go get Abby or something...Oh, and another thing, I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE FREAKIN' BATHROOM IS IN THE FIRST PLACE!!  
  
Not to mention that kidnapper just outside the door. Oh, yeah. How could anyone want to go to the bathroom when they can be kidnapped the second they step out of the door? Or when they're in the bathroom or something. Imagine yourself sitting on a toilet, and then some weirdo shows up and is like, "I'm going to kidnap you, and you better not scream, or I'll kill you." I mean, no duh that you're going to scream—the bathroom is _supposed_ to be the one and only place where you can get some privacy, _and_ this person would, like, see you halfway naked! That'd be like, the worst place to get kidnapped.  
  
Well, being the way that I am sometimes with Kuki, I said all coolly, "Oh, okay."  
  
I need to learn to speak my mind sometimes. Really. My mouth can get me into so much trouble. Now what am I supposed to do? Toss Numbuh Thirty-Three off of me and just stand up? Or ask for help or something?  
  
"Yeah, so, um...can you help me?"  
  
Well, I _guess_ I could help you, Kuki. I mean... _You _don't have a preteen sleeping on top of you, do you?  
  
"Sure, but ah'm...er...kinda...yeah," I said in this totally lame and awkward voice as I pointed to Numbuh Thirty-Three. I was almost positive that the girl wasn't even asleep anymore and that she only continued to pretend because I happened to be the pillow she was using.  
  
"Here, I'll help you," Kuki said, reaching out to pick up the resting girl in her arms. She said something else, but I really couldn't pay attention because I could finally move my legs! I WAS FREE AT LAST!! YES!!!!  
  
I stood up and smiled as feeling arrived back into my legs. My feet were still somewhat asleep, so being that dumb ass I am; I began to kick the wall behind me. "Wake up, wake up!" I mumbled.  
  
Yeah. I looked like the biggest idiot there ever was, and in front of the prettiest girl alive, too, but for some reason, I never even considered this and just kept kicking. It was like I thought I was the only one in the room, which was really stupid, but I guess I was so absorbed at the thought of my feet being asleep; I just had to go kicking walls over it. The least I could've done was march around or something, but even then, I would've looked weird. But not as weird as I did then.  
  
"Wally, what are you doing?"  
  
In this failed attempt to get my feet awake, I had awoken the bane of my existence – the little brat we have all come to know and NOT love, Numbuh Thirty-Three, a.k.a. "Ms. I Love You, Wally! Do You Love Me?"  
  
I hate myself. Really, REALLY hate myself.  
  
I guess before I could even respond, Numbuh Thirty-Three quickly found out whose arms she was in and freaked out and started screaming something awful, waking up everybody else in the room that had recently fallen asleep.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!!!! NOW!!!!!!" She yelled, particularly too loud for my taste...and my eardrums weren't hesitating to agree. "I DON'T WANT YOU TOUCHING ME EVER AGAIN, YOU...YOU...AAAAAARGGHHHHHHH!!"  
  
For a second there, I was sure she would've said a certain 'b' word, but then reality hit me and said, "She's only twelve, you freak!"  
  
Kuki, who I guess just found out how unbelievably unpredictable the girl could be, dropped her. Seriously, that is exactly what she did, and the perfect way to describe it—dropped her. Numbuh Thirty-Three, upon being dropped, screamed some more at Kuki, which didn't exactly help her win me over, let me tell you, then rolled over and started throwing a tantrum like a two-year-old.  
  
Kuki, however, didn't even flinch. She stared down at the wailing girl, then at me, and said, "Um, can I go to the bathroom now?" This ticked the girl off even more, who latched onto my leg and started blowing raspberries at Kuki.  
  
"He's _mine_, so lay off! He's going to take _me_ to the bathroom!" She yelled, which didn't even make sense in the first place, seeing as she probably didn't even have to go.  
  
Numbuh Twenty-Five then came over, sighing, and pried the blonde off from my leg. I muttered a "thanks" to her, which only made the girl roll her eyes as she dragged Numbuh Thirty-Three across the floor to the other side of the room.  
  
"You're going to the bathroom?" Abby suddenly spoke up, lifting her upper body from off the ground. "Are you crazy?! You don't even have weapons!"  
  
"Numbuh Five, we were in the Kids Next Door for five years!" Kuki exclaimed. "I think we can hold off some dumb kidnapper people...we _are_ seventeen, you know."  
  
"Well, why Numbuh Four?" Abby asked, suddenly taking a glimpse at me. "He's a boy...Numbuh Five is a girl, you know."  
  
Wow. It is amazing sometimes how well people are able to read my mind. I guess I'm not the mysterious guy I always thought I was.  
  
"Because...um..." Kuki seemed to be struggling with words, which I found a little intriguing because it almost kind of sort of maybe seemed like she liked me. But that thought flew out of my head almost the same second it came into it. Kuki did not like me like that. I was probably just some weirdo that hit on twelve-year-olds to her.  
  
But we all know I do _not_ hit on twelve-year-olds. That is so wrong and disturbing I refuse to be even thinking about it any longer.  
  
"Numbuh Four is my closest friend out of any of you, so there," Kuki said, all of a sudden grabbing my arm and heading towards the exit. It was nice to be called that from the girl that you liked and all, but there was something I did not like about it. That old blushing feeling returned, and I did not have to be a genius to recognize the smirk on Abby's face. She obviously knew why I was blushing. Man, Numbuh Thirty-Three knows and now Abby. Why don't we just announce it over the intercom?! I mean, the world is bound to figure it out sometime!!  
  
I don't know why I bother trying to keep things secret. It's not like it'll _remain_ secret or anything. Maybe I should just tell Kuki I like her now.  
  
Nah.  
  
"Numbuh Four, open the door," Kuki said shakily like opening the door was the most frightening thing she'd ever think of doing. But then again, I guess it kind of is, seeing as someone could be waiting on the other side for us.  
  
"Um, okay." I creaked the door open a peek, but all I saw was a long and dark spooky hallway. "Ah don't think anyone's out there, Numbuh Three."  
  
Kuki grasped onto my arm, and more warmth came over my face, but I kind of liked it and all. Having the prettiest girl ever holding your arm wasn't exactly a bad thing, you know.  
  
"Are you s-sure, Numbuh Four?" But before I could even answer, she sputtered out, "You'll protect me if they try to take me, right?"  
  
"Sure ah will! Now jus' calm down already, and let's get ter the dunny...Ah mean, the bathroom." Even though I have lived in America for, like, practically my whole life, I still slip out Australian words every once in awhile. I can't really blame myself, though...I haven't been back to Australia in forever...  
  
The last memory I actually have of the place is when my sheila friend, Kass, tried to make me go surfing, and that was back when I was like, seven, so I refused to get on a board and get myself drenched in that...water...  
  
God, I need to take swimming lessons someday. You'd think in the past seven years I would take a chance of not being a dork and actually learn that whole swinging arm motion crud or whatever that you're supposed to do in the water. But all I seem to do is flail my arms around like an idiot. I swear I'm hydrophobic or something. It's pretty sad. I have made so many excuses about why I'm never at the pool and stuff. But never have I suggested that it may have to do with the fact that I would rather not be seen using orange floaties on my arms in front of the entire school.  
  
Anyway, Kuki and I had finally made our way out of the room and into the hallway, in which Kuki made an odd sound that kind of resembles a dog when it wants you to throw a tennis ball. "I think the bathroom is just over here," she whispered in a voice that all of a sudden made me get the goose bumps. She sounded frightened beyond all belief, as if she had just saw someone get decapitated or something. _Please_ tell me she didn't see anyone get decapitated – even tough as nails me wouldn't be able to take that in.  
  
Finally we were able to open the door to the girls' restroom, but all of a sudden I wasn't feeling so secure anymore. There was no longer a flashlight with us, and it scared the shit out of me to know that something could be staring at me without my knowledge of it doing so. "Er, Numbuh Three? Can ah come in there, too?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
WHY?! Oh, c'mon!! She of all people should know the answer to this one! What if there's something stalking after us?! What if it's just waiting for her to shut the door so it can come and pounce on me?! What if it's an ALIEN?! WHAT IF—  
  
"Oh, never mind, that was a stupid question. Come on." Kuki pulled me in by the arm, and she made me face the wall even though there were stalls. I don't understand girls sometimes. They are so...secretive. It's like they always have this big thing going on, and you know it, but they reject to ever telling you what it is just so they can torture guys like me. And let me tell you something, ladies – it's working, so will you just cut it out already?! There's only so much a guy can take!  
  
I'm serious—some girl with astonishing writing skills needs to write a book on girls so guys can read it and learn exactly what is going on with them all the time. Like, sometimes they can be floored to see you, and the next, it's all, "Get away from me, I need to be alone." I just don't get it!!  
  
The girls' restroom really wasn't all that new to me, though. I've been visiting girls' bathrooms since, like, fifth grade, where I didn't see the sign that it was for girls only, and I just kind of slipped in, and, well...you should probably know the rest—the shrieks of girls, the teacher running in and grabbing me out, me getting detention even though I tried explaining what I was really doing in there, and it had nothing to do with the girls who I utterly despised in that area of my life.  
  
Just when I thought I'd never see the girls' bathroom again, I was dared to go inside my eighth grade year. I told my friends that there was absolutely nothing that great about going in there unless you wanted to be drowned by the pinkness that is the wallpaper, but they didn't believe that I'd been before, so they forced me to go inside.  
  
It was hell in there the second my foot came down upon the floor. You'll never guess who was in there either. Numbuh Eighty-Six, who at the time, had some sort of a crush on me because I swear I caught her staring at me more than ten times the last math period. She screamed so loudly at seeing me—the very boy she liked—in the same bathroom as her. It was kind of funny for awhile because the girls in the stalls quickly finished up their, er, "business" and came out screaming at me, and I about flipped seeing as they hadn't even washed their hands yet, and they were all trying to punch me. It was kind of gross, but hilarious at the same until I was dragged out by the second grade teacher and detention shortly followed that Thursday.  
  
And when my freshman year of high school came around, I thought the senior guys were so cool that I thought they'd actually let me hang out with them if I wrote stuff on the girls' bathroom's mirrors.  
  
The only thing they did was tell the principal on me in which I received, you guessed it, a week of detention.  
  
Anyways, at last I heard the flushing of a toilet, and Kuki allowed me permission to actually turn around and face the sinks. She quietly washed her hands, red-faced I noticed, but all of a sudden something in the mirror caught my eye. Literally.  
  
I saw Kuki, of course, her eyes aimed down at the faucet she was using to scrub her hands clean, and there was me, looking like the biggest bum there is, but something else that was _way_ more interesting than hygiene was in the mirror.  
  
Two pairs of _glowing_ eyes were staring back at me.

* * *

BUM BUM BUM!!! Creepy, ain't it? I am so evil to leave you in such suspense. :3 MUAHAHAHA! Okay, I'm done now...I've done my part, so now you do yours, and REVIEW!  
  
Um, I know the preview to this next chapter may be confusing, but it'll be cleared up once I post Chapter Eight and everything...So many evil ideas inside my beautiful head. XD  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
I struggled to regain my breath and opened my eyes. Still, all I could see was blackness, and it was confusing me that there was no difference between my eyes shut or open. "Anyone out there?" I called, and my voice seemed to echo. I really didn't like the fact that I couldn't see or feel anything around me...was I in one of those black hole things or something?  
  
There were sounds of movement beside me, but I still saw nothing but dark. "W'ot is goin' on? Why can't ah see?" I asked no one in particular. "And where is Kuki?!"  
  
Oh, if they took Kuki they were so in for it. I mean, I was in the Kids Next Door for five years, and I wasn't about ready to let my fighting skills go to waste. I'd give ém a KA-POW with a hook shot and a BOOM with my other fist.  
  
Well, I didn't like the fact that no one seemed to be responding to me, since this could possibly mean they are keeping Kuki away from me so...  
  
"_**YOU ARE SO FREAKIN' DEAD IF YA LAY ONE 'AND ON 'ER!! YA 'EAR MEH?! DEAD!!!!!!!!!!**_"  
  
"Numbuh Four, be quiet, I'm right here!"  
  
Startled, I turned around. The voice even threw me off because it couldn't possibly belong to _Kuki_ could it? I mean, it sounded a little familiar, but still, my sixth sense told me that if this _was_ Kuki, then there was something totally different about her. "Kuki? Is that you?"  
  
I was beginning to think I had gone blind because no matter how much I blinked or strained my vision, there was nothing in front of me but black. But that was just stupid. I mean, I couldn't really be _blind_ could I?  
  
"Yes, and stop calling me Kuki. You're scaring me."  
  
Stop calling you Kuki? My mind wondered in disbelief. Has she ever thought that _maybe_...just _maybe_ it is the one thing her parents dubbed her with when she was born? Aren't we supposed to call her Kuki?!  
  
"Why can't ah call ya Kuki?"  
  
A light shone upon her face, and I couldn't believe what I was looking at, because it sure as heck _wasn't_ Kuki. 


	8. Wally, seventeen at heart

YEAH!!!!! WHOO!!! (dances) We've finally made it to chapter eight! It seems only yesterday you guys were in diapers... (sniffle) Alright, there's not much more to say except "Enjoy my story or else!" XD I'm only kidding...or am I?

Numbuh Four: --; Bleh, ya'll should know by now that Pika 'ere doesn't own KND. An' sorry 'bout the way she's actin'...She's kinda 'yper roight now.

MMMMMMMM – I luff pudding! :D HEHEHEHEHE!

Numbuh Four: Er, ah'm off ter go sue the soda company now...:P Enjoy or somethin'.

* * *

Chapter Eight 

I could barely recall what happened next, but it was something like this – I kicked the shit out of someone, Kuki screamed her lungs out, and something in the head knocked me out cold.

I mean, I _think_ I got knocked out cold. There was really no way of explaining it, but black swallowed the whole room, and the next thing you know, I'm not in the girls' restroom anymore. You see... oh, well, here's what happened.

I struggled to regain my breath and opened my eyes. Still, all I could see was blackness, and it was confusing me that there was no difference between my eyes shut or open. "Anyone out there?" I called and my voice seemed to echo. I really didn't like the fact that I couldn't see or feel anything around me...was I in one of those black hole things or something?

There were sounds of movement beside me, but I still saw nothing but dark. "W'ot is goin' on? Why can't ah see?" I asked no one in particular. "And where is Kuki?!"

Oh, if they took Kuki they were so in for it. I mean, I was in the Kids Next Door for five years, and I wasn't about ready to let my fighting skills go to waste. I'd give ém a KA-POW with a hook shot and a BOOM with my other fist.

Well, I didn't like the fact that no one seemed to be responding to me, since this could possibly mean they are keeping Kuki away from me so...

"**_YOU ARE SO FREAKIN' DEAD IF YA LAY ONE 'AND ON 'ER!! YA 'EAR MEH?! DEAD!!!!!!!!!!_**"

"Numbuh Four, be quiet, I'm right here!"

Startled, I turned around. The voice even threw me off because it couldn't possibly belong to _Kuki_ could it? I mean, it sounded a little familiar, but still, my sixth sense told me that if this _was_ Kuki, then there was something totally different about her. "Kuki? Is that you?"

I was beginning to think I had gone blind because no matter how much I blinked or strained my vision, there was nothing in front of me but black. But that was just stupid. I mean, I couldn't really be _blind_ could I?

"Yes, and stop calling me Kuki. You're scaring me."

Stop calling you Kuki? My mind wondered in disbelief. Has she ever thought that _maybe_...just _maybe_ it is the one thing her parents dubbed her with when she was born? Aren't we _supposed_ to call her Kuki?!

"Why can't ah call ya Kuki?"

A light shone upon her face, and I couldn't believe what I was looking at, because it sure as heck _wasn't_ Kuki.

It was...well, Numbuh Three. No, not Kuki, Numbuh Three. I mean, I didn't see _Kuki_ in her at all—all I seemed to be looking at was plain-old Numbuh Three, but the thing that really scared me was, well, she looked...different.

I mean, not only was I looking _up_ at her instead of _down_, but also she was wearing that old green sweater of hers. This confused me, but Numbuh Three looked even more confused than I did.

"What's wrong, Numbuh Four?"

It was then I realized exactly what went on in the ten to fifteen minutes I had been knocked out. I was no longer the 6'5", seventeen-year-old blonde. I was the eleven-year-old adult-fighting boy I had used to be. In shock of realizing this, I screamed like a freakin' girl and fell backward onto the cold ground.

Kuki's—er, Numbuh Three now I guess—eyes widened as I hit the floor, and she helped me to my feet. "Ohmigosh! Numbuh Four, are you okay?! Why did you scream?! Is there a spider on me?! AAAAAAHHHH, get it off! GET IT OFF!" She began to jump around in a circle, frantically dusting off imaginary bugs on her green sweatshirt.

"Numbuh Three!" I gasped, and she stopped her dancing about to look at me funnily. "We're eleven!"

She cocked her head to one side. "Well, duh, silly!"

Oh no. Oh NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!! Don't tell me this is happening. It can't be...she couldn't be serious, could she? I mean, no...no, she was only kidding...she hadn't used _that word_ on me for like five years!

"Numbuh Three, stop kiddin', we got ter get back ter seventeen!" I grabbed her by the arm, as I could see now because of that damn bright light (I was having doubts about whether I wanted the light now or not...), and pulled her down the long and cold hallway to the control room. "We 'ave ter find the others before they turn eleven, too!"

"What are you talking about?" She stopped walking, and I turned to look her in the eyes and realized that Ku-I mean, Numbuh Three was dead serious. She had no clue that only an hour ago, we had been seventeen, and I had led her into the bathroom. But why did I only remember this? "We're all eleven!" She shouted. "And where are you taking me? Numbuh One and those guys are back there!"

My heart felt torn in two. What was going on?! Why didn't she remember?!

"Numbuh. Three. We. Are. Seventeen." I tried to explain it slowly to her, but her eyes looked at me with further confusion.

"Yeah, in, like, six years!" She giggled. "Is something wrong, Numbuh Four? You sure are acting weird! You know what always cheers me up?"

I was afraid to ask, but I did anyway. "W'ot?"

She smiled. "THE RAINBOW MONKEY SONG!"

**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!** I tried to escape by running away, but she hooked her arm with mine and began to drag me around in a small circle as she skipped.

"Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys! Oh so very round, and super chunky! Bringing love wherever they go, everyone is made of a big rainbow! Oh red and orange! And pink and blue! Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, we love you!"

**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET HER AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

She wouldn't let go of me no matter how much I thrashed about to get my arm out of hers. This whole situation was pissing me off majorly – I mean, not only has _Kuki_, the nicest girl ever, been turned into her eleven-year-old, Rainbow Monkey loving, girly self again, but I was the one stuck dealing with it.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!"

She froze in both singing and movement. Her arm slid out from mine, and she looked at me with such giant eyes that I knew what was about to happen...

I was so right—she cried.

"Numbuh Three, Numbuh Three!" It was odd to be hearing a different voice coming out of my mouth—did I really sound this weird when I was eleven? "Stop cryin'...ah'm sorry! Really sorry!"

She sprang on me with her arms open wide, something that I guess I thought I was used to, but being eleven changed my whole outlook on the situation. It was actually...scary.

"Numbuh Four...I...I...thought you were...my...boyfriend!"

This is when I knew that there was no possible way she even remembered being seventeen. Because OH MY GOD – NUMBUH THREE WAS MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN!!!

**OH MY GOD!!!!!!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!**

**WHATEVER THE HELL IS GOING ON, I LIKE IT!!!!!!!**

"Numbuh Three...it's...it's okay," I said and smiled goofily, beginning to hug her back. It felt great to have the permission to hold her in my arms, but not nearly as good as it would probably have felt if we were both seventeen and she hadn't lost her memory or whatever.

"Really?" She looked up from crying into my chest. "You're not going to yell at me anymore?" I nodded, and she went back to hugging me, something I found rather enjoyable.

Our little moment was ruined, of course, as a younger, wider Hoagie walked into the room we were in. "Hey, Numbuh Three, I was wondering if—AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

I released hold of Numbuh Three, which wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done in my life, nor was it the dumbest, but still...I regretted doing it. "Uh, 'ey, Numbuh Two...?"

Hoagie, um, Numbuh Two's mouth was open, practically hitting the floor. He pointed to me, then to Numbuh Three. "You...her..._together_?" It was kind of funny to have Numbuh Two's voice sound so squeaky and everything—but it kind of startled me to find out that he didn't know the two of us were, uh, going out.

Well, even I didn't know that a couple minutes ago. So I guess I can't blame him too much.

"Uh...uh..."

Damn mouth! WORK, WORK!

"Yeah...um...yeah?"

Great, Wally. You have such a vocabulary sometimes.

"_Since when_?" His squeaks were higher pitched now.

"Since about an hour ago!" Numbuh Three announced happily, and jumped onto my back like she thought I had somehow gestured her for a piggyback ride. Which really hurt my back if I do say so myself.

"Oh, um...never...mind then...?" Numbuh Two managed to get out of his mouth. "I was, uh, uh, going to ask you about the power outage we had, um, uh, some time ago...? But I guess I'll go back to my...uh...what's it called again?"

"Room?" Numbuh Three guessed.

"Yeah, room! Hehe," he laughed uneasily. "I'll be there...in that...place..."

He slowly backed away out of the room, and as soon as his entire body was out in the hallway, he made a dash for it and started screaming, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! GUYS!!!!!!!!"

Numbuh Three snuggled up to my neck, and I didn't have to have a mirror to know I was blushing. "Well, it's about time they knew!"

I suddenly became aware of my surroundings...we were in Numbuh Three's room—no other place could have so many stuffed animals than hers. "Yeah, yeah...um...Numbuh Three...ah need ter talk ter ya about somethin'..."

She still didn't get off my back, so I dropped her on her bed. She looked real hurt then, which was somewhat confusing to me...I mean, I'm sorry, but I can't talk seriously with someone who happens to be riding on my back.

"No..." she whispered sadly. "We've only been boyfriend and girlfriend for an hour! It can't end!" For a second time, she began to bawl her eyes out.

"No! Numbuh Three! I'm not going to dump you!" I hurriedly explained, still confused as ever. It's not like you wouldn't be confused – twenty minutes ago, I had been seventeen. Now I'm eleven. That is so going to confuse a person like me.

"Oh," she wiped at her eyes. "Then what is it?"

I didn't know how to put it, so I simply said the first things that came to my mind. "Well, ya see, twenty minutes ago, you and ah were seventeen, on a mission in KND Moon Base. We were not going out, but there was this annoying little twelve-year-old named Numbuh Thirty-Three 'oo loiked me...and the last thing that ah remembered was you and me in a bathroom, and there were these pairs of eyes lookin' at us through the mirror...and now we're both back to eleven with you 'aving no memory whatsoever of this 'appening, but ah do. Understand?"

Numbuh Three had a blank stare on her face. Suddenly she shook her head and laughed. "Wow, you sure have weird dreams, Numbuh Four!"

I slapped my forehead in frustration. Being locked in the past was not going to be fun...nor was it going to be easy. "It wasn't a dream! It was all real!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes huh!"

Oh, God, I was acting like an eleven-year-old again...How would a seventeen-year-old handle the situation? Sighing, I retreated my hands into my jeans' pocket, when I felt something.

Oh, my God. THE NOTE!!!!!!

"Numbuh Three!" I gasped, pulling it out of my jeans, and I quickly read its contents to myself to make sure it was 'the note'.

_Hey, Numbuh Four!_

_Yeah, I know what Evan did to you, and I feel really bad. I knew I shouldn't have told him about the roses...but I didn't think he would go all beating up people about it. He really has a temper, so I broke up with him. I mean, he chose to pick a fight with like, one of my best friends! He should know better. I mean...it's not like I've been cheating on him with you. We're not a couple or anything...the roses were just a gift...uh, right?_

_Well, I hope the teddy bear makes you feel better, as well as the picture below. I'm sure it will put a smile on your face. It did for me!_

_Love always,_

_Kuki "Numbuh Three"_

Yup. Besides for a few tears here and there, it was exactly the way I remembered it. "Read this! This is proof!"

"Lemme see that, silly!" She snatched it away from my hands, and I watched as her eyes scanned it. Little by little her eyebrows raised, and I somehow knew she was going to believe me.

"_I_ wrote this to you?" But before I could even reply, she began to flood me with questions at lightning speed. "And who is Evan? What about these roses? You got me roses? AWWW, that's so sweet of you! Hey, this picture! It's on my wall!"

She grabbed me by the arm and led me over to a part of her room, but I saw nothing. "Huh?" She said aloud, scratching her head. "I know it's over here somewhere...where is it? Oh no! It's gone! Numbuh Four!" She let out a gasp. "Someone stole that picture of me and you!"

I looked over at her. Yup, this was Numbuh Three all right. "Um, Numbuh Three...ya gave meh that picture when ya were seventeen."

Her face looked horror-struck. "Your dream...really happened?"

I nodded solemnly, and she looked down at the ground. _At last_ she understood!

"**YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!** WE GET TO GO TO KND MOON BASE SOON THEN!!!!!"

Uh. What?

"Numbuh Three!" I shouted. "We don't go ter Moon Base HQ until we're seventeen!"

Another puzzled expression. "Can we speed up time then? We never get to go to Kids Next Door Moon Base! I wanna go now! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna!"

No matter what age she was, Numbuh Three remained cute as ever. I hated admitting it...it almost seemed wrong. Here I was, a seventeen-year-old guy trapped in my eleven-year-old body, going out with an eleven-year-old girl at both heart and true age.

It's like reliving that whole Numbuh Thirty-Three experience. Ugh—just when I thought I was free of her!

* * *

I know it's kind of short and everything, and not as funny, but I just needed to get things straight in this chapter...a lot of confusion going through your brain, yes? I bet you never suspected me to do _this_, huh? ;D Well, I better go to bed now...it is way too late for me to be writing KND fics right now. (falls asleep on keyboard) bghyvt7uo;ry8e'pjd (wakes up) Woopsies. 

Preview of next chapter:

Well, just as I had suspected, no one else believed me. I don't even think Numbuh Three does anymore—I told her about Evan, and she couldn't believe she'd ever go out with someone so 'doo-doo-headed' in her life. Her words, not mine.

You'd think that the note would be enough evidence that I was 'from the future', but Numbuh Five says I'm probably suffering from some sort of mental disease and that if I keep it up, they'll ship me off to an institute for crazy people that have lost their minds.

I'm not really sure if she was joking or not.

Numbuh One, however, took the news of Numbuh Three and I a bit more calmly than Numbuh Two had. He simply shrugged with an, "Oh." This, of course, pissed off Numbuh Two—he kept yelling things at him like, "**_BUT THIS IS NUMBUH FOUR! HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO LIKE GIRLS LIKE NUMBUH THREE!_**"

Well, I do, I guess. Numbuh Five merely said to Numbuh Two upon hearing the news, "Oh, c'mon. You knew it was gonna happen sooner or later. Lover-boy's made himself obvious enough."

God, even as a stupid eleven-year-old, I'm not mysterious. Everyone just knows about that thing I have for Numbuh Three.

But right now, as I'm sitting here in the main room watching T.V., I'm thinking of a way to convince them of my story. But nothing is coming to mind. Nothing.

That was until I saw the moving van driving down the street.


End file.
